


Enemies to Lovers

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Parallel Universes, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Post-Episode: s02e05-06 Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel, shagging but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: The Doctor and Rose end up in another parallel universe shortly after their visit to Pete's World, finding that they've left the events between them on the SS Madame de Pompadour unresolved. They meet parallel versions of themselves who are also in the middle of a row. The Doctor and Rose help sort out the parallel couple's argument, but they didn't count on receiving help in return.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a submission to Timepetalsprompts: _The Doctor and Rose land in this parallel universe where they're sworn enemies. (bonus if the original rose/doctor help the others put their differences aside and get together)_
> 
> I fiddled with the prompt as the muse saw fit. Hope the submitter likes it!
> 
> I normally post fics all in one go, but I'm going to spread these chapter updates out. It's pretty much all written, with the exception of part of the final chapter.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Rose!” the Doctor called as he ran down the corridor. He stopped in her doorway. “Rose, are you alright?” He rushed to where she sat on the floor.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. Rough landing, though.” She rubbed the side of her head.

He gingerly massaged the place where she was rubbing, and then he examined her eyes. “No concussion, that’s good. Just a bump. Mind if I sonic it?”

“Yeah, fine.”

He pulled the sonic out of his jacket pocket and activated it near the spot where she’d been rubbing. “Better?”

She stood. “Yeah. What happened?”

“I thought we’d’ve been done with this parallel world business, but it appears we’ve landed in another parallel world.”

A hint of pain flashed in her eyes. “What do you think we’ll find this time?”

“Dunno. Let’s go find out.” He smiled reassuringly.

She walked out the door.

His smile faded as he followed her.

They walked in uncomfortable silence until they reached the control room. Rose sat on the jump seat, and he examined the monitor.

“It says we’re in the middle of the Specific Ocean on an island.”

She was unamused. “You mean Pacific?”

He turned around and grinned. “No, I’m not pulling your leg. It says ‘Specific.’ And we appear to be in the early 18th century. And, in just a moment, she’ll have a layout of the land.”

“In the other universe, they had the wrong kind of energy for the TARDIS. They must have the right kind here if she can tell us all that, then?”

“Good thinking, Rose Tyler.” He turned when the monitor beeped and read the information. “And…she’s found two sets of life forms on either side of the island. They appear to be human.”

She stood next to him. “S’pose we should go and find out who they are, yeah? This set in the bay is closer, so I’ll go to them. You can take the other side.”

He searched for something to say, but he came up empty, and sighed. “Okay.”

She walked to the doors without a smile or a wave. “See you later.”

Rose had been distant since they’d returned from the parallel world. He began to suspect that her less-than-sunny disposition was due to more than Mickey and Parallel Pete. Must be time to face the music he’d been avoiding. He swallowed thickly and headed out the door.

–

Rose silently walked down the beach. She was grateful for the space from the Doctor.

Things were different now. Well, he wasn’t acting like they were. And that’s what hurt the most, even more than all he’d done to make things different. How could he pretend like nothing had happened?

First of all, there was France. _Her._ He’d thrown all of his attention at her. She was beautiful, so it wasn’t hard to see why. Brilliant. Historical. Good kisser, apparently.

She wouldn’t know if he was. He’d never kissed Rose, not in this body. Once, in Rome, but he’d also just sprung back to life from being a statue. Must not have really meant anything.

Which was odd to her, considering he’d almost told her he loved her. Almost. He couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. Still, he’d tried to reassure her she was special to him. Sarah Jane had also been special. And so had how many others? Must have been so many, if he’d thrown his attention at Reinette that easily.

Secondly, if he’d all but told her he loved her, why couldn’t he look at her on the space station even before he’d found Reinette? She’d tried to get his attention, but he wouldn’t give in. Something had been off with them before they even left the TARDIS.

Had it been the presence of Mickey? That was really the Doctor’s fault. He was the one who’d agreed to bring him along, even if Rose had silently told him she didn’t want Mickey to join them.

And now that Mickey wasn’t around, now that it was just them, he was acting as if nothing was wrong. Maybe he didn’t think there was anything wrong. Maybe he didn’t even know that his actions had hurt her.

Maybe he didn’t care.

She thought she knew him. Now she felt as if she’d been wrong about him this whole time.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

“Rose?”

She looked up in surprise at the unexpected voice of the Doctor. Her eyes grew even wider when she saw the man to whom the voice belonged was not, in fact, the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to break the chapters up in more bite-sized pieces. I'm not quite sure how many there will be now, as I'm editing as I go along.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

When the Doctor woke, he had a splitting headache, and he was laying supine on the sand.

All he’d been doing was strolling down the beach, thinking about Rose. Next thing he knew, his world went black.

He rubbed the side of his head and sat up, sand slipping down the back of his shirt. “Bloody sand.” He brushed himself off and made to stand. “I hate sand. It just gets everywhere.” He froze when he heard the unsheathing of a sword.

“YOU!”

The next thing he knew, the sword was pointed at his throat. He looked down the long blade, and then up at its owner...Rose.

She glared at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Rose?” He raised an eyebrow and glanced up and down her...quite fetching attire, simultaneously confused as to how she suddenly looked like a pirate queen.

Long, messy, sun-bleached waves, heavy eyeliner, crimson frock coat embroidered with gold thread and gold buttons over a blouse and jabot, black corset, breeches, and tall boots.

Maybe she was Rose in the future? This was not a good situation, then. Them being stuck here, her separated from him, maybe five years or so from now, judging by the maturity in her face.

“Oh, don’t play _stupid_ with me.”

“Rose, how long have you been here?”

She laid the flat of her blade against his cheek. “I’m warning you, Theta.” she growled.

He blinked. That name brought up so many memories of home, his family, the academy... “H-how do you know my name?”

She looked devastated. “You have the _nerve_ to ask me that?”

“I’ve never told you my name, Rose.”

Her jaw dropped, a million different emotions playing across her face. Confusion, hurt, worry, anger, just to name a few.

And then it hit him. He was in a parallel world. Perhaps this wasn’t his Rose, but a parallel version of her, and she knew a parallel version of him. Judging by her reaction, they were perhaps close at one time, and now they weren’t.

He pushed the blade away with the tip of his index finger. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” he said, slowly and measured. He held his hands in front of him, palms out, in what he hoped was this universe’s symbol for ‘I’m not a threat, please don’t kill me.’

She scowled. “What do you mean ‘misunderstanding’? What are you trying to pull?”

“You are Rose, right?”

She was exasperated. “Stop calling me that!”

“What should I call you?”

“You know my other name!”

“Whoever you seem to think I am, I’m not him, so, no, I don’t.”

“Of course you do. You’re Theta. Why are you being so difficult? And why are you dressed in this...ridiculous attire?” She lessened the edge in her voice as she examined him, reason winning out over her emotions.

“Yeah, that’s my name, but I’m not your Theta. I haven’t gone by Theta for a very long time.”

“Oh, he’s not _my_ Theta, either. So who are you, then? Are you his brother that he never happened to mention? What trickery is he up to now?” She looked around. “He’s here, isn’t he?” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t go on any expeditions without him sticking his hands in to muck it up. He’s never tried anything like this before. Really, though, you look like him. Spitting image. Without all the eyeliner, of course, and the black ensemble. Twin, maybe?”

He smirked. This other him...he must be quite the character. He was more than chuffed that his other self had a reputation for mucking things up. He’d always fancied himself a bit of a swashbuckler and was pleased that a version of himself was living the dream. “No, no relation, I swear. I don’t even know him. Listen, erm...really, what should I call you?”

“I’m known around as the Bad Wolf. How do you know my name if you’re not Theta and you don’t know him?”

He fought a smile at the mention of those two words. “I’ll tell you if you listen.”

She peered at him through narrowed eyes and sheathed her sword. “I’ll allow you to stand.”

He did so, slowly. “Thanks, I think. I came here with my friend by accident. We sort of...shipwrecked. My friend, incidentally, is called Rose, and you both look just alike. We come from a world where you and Theta lead different lives.”

She picked at her nails. “I’ve seen a lot of things in my time as captain. Ghosts, sea monsters, mermaids, and the like...so maybe I can believe that.” She looked at him. “So what you’re telling me is that you and your Rose are copies of us?”

“More like you’re copies of us.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I am no copy, I’ll have you know.”

He smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His Rose would say the same thing. “Fair enough. But we’re not copies, either. We just exist in different worlds, that’s all.”

“Tell me about your Rose.”

He couldn’t stop the idiot grin that crossed his face, the one that appeared whenever he thought about her. “Rose, well...my...Rose, she’s…”

“Obviously special to you.” Rose – _no_ _,_ _Bad_ _Wolf_ _,_ he corrected himself – smiled at him, the same one with the tongue that his Rose always gave him. Or used to. “Glad someone’s getting it right.”

“Well…”

“Is she or is she not...sorry, what should I call you, if you don’t go by Theta?”

“Doctor.”

“Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor.”

She wrinkled her nose. “What kind of name is that?”

“Oi! It’s a good name!” He straightened his tie. “Strikes fear in the heart of my enemies.”

She scoffed. “You don’t have enemies. Can hardly, not when your suit is so clean and your hair sticks up like that.”

“I do have enemies!” he squeaked.

“Whatever, Doctor. Back to my question. Is your Rose special to you?”

“Of course she is,” he said, a bit indignant.

“That’s hardly convincing.”

“She is.”

She narrowed her eyes at him again. “Does she know that?”

He blinked.

“She doesn’t. Why doesn’t she know?”

“I tried to tell her once, and I was rubbish at it. Came out all...sort of...morbid.”

“Does she still travel with you?”

“Yes.”

“Must not have been complete rubbish.”

“No, it was complete rubbish.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m nearly immortal and she’s not, and I...well…”

“You’re afraid of losing her someday.”

Blimey, Rose was good at reading people in any universe. He nodded. “Yeah, I guess that sums it up.”

“Are you stupid?”

“Excuse me?”

“You must be if you let that stop you.”

“It’s just...complicated, alright?” He turned away from her. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.”

“I have her face. You trust me.”

He turned to her again. “I suppose so, yeah.”

“Well, then, trust me now. Tell her how you feel. Without all that immortality rubbish. Where is she, anyway?”

“My ship detected two sets of humans on either side of the island. I came this way, and she went the other way.”

“Two sets of humans?”

“Yep. That’s what I said.” He rocked on his heels.

She groaned. “Damn Theta! Can he not just leave me alone for _once_ _?_ I thought mine was the only map to find the Heart of Gallifrey.” She closed her eyes and scratched her scalp to relieve sudden onslaught of anger. “That means your Rose has probably run into Theta, and who knows what kind of trouble that will cause. Come on.” She walked towards her camp. “Ricky!” she called. “We need to take the ship around to the other side of the island. That sea rat has found us again.”

“Pardon, but did you just call for Ricky?” His face lit up.

“My first mate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for: Rose meets Theta. 
> 
> Picture the Doctor in Peter Vincent's hot body, without all the vampire hunter persona get up.

Rose looked on in shock at the man dressed in black. He had the Doctor’s face, his build, everything, but he was clearly not the Doctor. The Doctor would never wear so much eyeliner. His hair was a little longer, certainly not at all styled up like the Doctor’s, but just as tempting to plunge her fingers into. He donned himself in black trousers and boots and a long, black frock coat and…no shirt. A rose was tattooed just south of where his collarbones met.

She found it all strangely attractive. Her stomach flipped as she remembered that the Doctor’s chest looked like this man’s…and then she reminded herself that she was angry with him. What she wouldn’t give to see his face right now, all hot and bothered and jealous of himself.

“Rose?” Intense, devastated hope was written in the man’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’m Rose. Who are you?”

“You’re not Rose.” He glanced away, blinking back tears.

Of course, Rose thought. They’d just been to a parallel world, and this was another parallel world. Perhaps it had its own Rose Tyler. “No, really, that’s my name. But I’m not the Rose you’re looking for, not your Rose. I’m sorry.”

He looked at her, brows furrowed. “How can there be another Rose? How can you look just like her, but you’re not her?”

“I come from a different place, a different world. My friend and I, we somehow landed here by accident. You look like him. Trust me, it’s just as weird looking at you and seeing his face. What are you called?”

“My name is Theta.”

“Oh, I thought it might be Doctor. That’s his name. So...are you a pirate or something?”

“No, not a pirate. We never steal and we’re never violent except in self-defense, and even then, not if we can help it. More of an explorer, and so is Rose. She’s got her own ship on the other side of the island.”

“So, you don’t travel together, then?”

“Used to.”

“What happened?”

He scrubbed the back of his neck. “I, erm, disappeared for a while. Not by choice. We were supposed to be married, but my…brother, he—" he paused to clear his throat, “he kidnapped me on the day and held me captive.”

“Oh, that's terrible.”

“Eventually I escaped, had some help from a friend who found me. I’ve been following her ship ever since, for a few months.”

“Did she know what happened to you?”

“I tried to send something when I’d first been captured. Koschei shot down my hawk.”

“I’m sorry. Have you tried to send anything since?”

“No, I keep following her around, hoping that she’ll let me speak to her. I know she’s upset. Normally I would have anchored near her, but she always leaves as soon as I pull up. I figured maybe this time, if I walked up to her camp, it might be different. Maybe if she saw me instead of my ship. That’s why I’m on this side of the island. I was heading over and then I met you.”

She sighed internally. Theta was just as clueless as her Doctor, but at least he had a good excuse for disappearing. “Yeah, I’d be upset, too. You go missing on a day like that, I’d just want to know what happened to you. No word, nothing, she probably thought you might have died after a while. And then you show up out of nowhere.”

“I suppose that wasn’t fair to her.”

“You’ll see her today, though. The Doctor and I split up. He went to the other side of the island. Surely he’ll find her.”

“Why aren’t you two together now?”

“I suggested we split up. I needed some space.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s been a git lately. Hasn’t even apologized for it.”

Darkness flashed in his eyes for only a second. His voice became lower, a little more pointed. “Oh. What did he do?”

She had seen that look so many times, heard that voice. She missed it. She glanced away. “It’s complicated.”

“Let’s get you some tea on my ship. You can tell me all about it.”

She nodded. She took his offered arm and they walked for a bit.

“Tell me, are you and your Doctor together? Aside from right now, that is. I mean—”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re a Rose. I have my own, and it would be inconceivable for someone like me to not be in love with a Rose.”

“I don’t even know anymore.”

“That’s not right.”

“We’ve been best mates for a long time now. I’ve sort of lost track of how much time I’ve been with him. And he’s...well, he’s not exactly human. He’s an alien, a Time Lord, and they live for a very long time. Longer than humans. When we talked about us, he almost said that he...you know, had feelings, but he turned around and said that he wouldn’t be able to spend the rest of his life with me. I’d age and die long before he did. Maybe he decided I wasn’t worth it.”

“I don’t know your Doctor, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

“And then we visited another world, and there was another version of my mum and dad.”

“Sort of like you’re another version of Rose?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’m not a version of anybody.”

Theta smiled. “My Rose would say the same thing.”

“I think the Doctor was scared that I would leave him to stay in the other world, but I couldn’t leave my real mum. But him, that’s not fair of him. He’s been all funny lately.” She left out the story of France. She didn’t even want to think of it herself. “Distant sometimes. Until he thought I might leave him, and then he gets all possessive. And that’s not fair.”

“It’s not, you’re right. Have you talked to him about all of this?”

“What’s the point if I know he’s going to say that he doesn’t want me like that anymore?”

He turned and stopped right in front of Rose and she nearly ran into him. “Now, hold on. If he’s supposed to be me, I can assure you that would never be the case, never in a million years.”

She looked at the sand, her heart pounding. Why couldn’t the Doctor say that himself? Why was this human version of him so direct, but the Doctor hides?

She knew, deep down, if she was honest with herself. He’s an alien, first of all. Maybe love was different for Time Lords. And he has to keep an eye on the universe. That’s a pretty big job for one man to handle.

That didn’t mean his actions and his lack of apology hurt any less.

The Rose in this universe didn’t know how lucky she was, even if Theta had been stupid and not said anything about him being alive to her after he’d escaped his captivity. She really hoped they’d get the chance to talk and work all of this out. Surely the other Rose could understand his position if only she knew what had happened to him.

She wasn’t sure she’d get a chance to talk to her Doctor. She wasn’t sure she wanted to, since the last time went so successfully.

“I promise,” he said sincerely after a moment. “You need to tell him all of how you’re feeling.”

She answered softly. “Like you talked to your Rose?”

He closed his eyes. “That’s entirely reasonable for you to say.” He looked at her again. “Tell you what. I’ll make you a deal.”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll talk to my Rose. You talk to your Doctor. And if that doesn’t work—” he gave her a small smile, “I’ll talk to him for you. For now, let’s go wait on my ship. We can eat something, have a good cuppa. I imagine it won’t be long before she pulls up in the bay.”

Rose nodded. She glanced at his ship, and then her eyes went wide. “Your ship is…blue?”

“The _Tardis_. Fastest ship on the seas. The dark blue helps disguise the ship against the water. I can sneak up on anyone I need to.”

She laughed. “That’s clever! Can you give me a tour?”

“Sure. It looks smaller on the outside, but don’t be deceived. I had it specially laid out so it feels more spacious on the inside.”

“Of course you did.” She patted his arm.

“So, tell me about your Doctor? Aside from him being a git?”

–

Ricky wiped his hands on a cloth and made his way to Bad Wolf Rose and the Doctor. “You kiddin’, boss? We’re not alone?”

“Did I stutter?” she asked indignantly.

“No, Cap. So he’s not Theta after all?” He nodded his head at the Doctor.

“No. Just a shipwrecked traveler who looks like him. Bizarre, I know, but he means no harm.”

“I’m sorry, boss. I could have sworn that was the only map.”

“It’s not your fault. I don’t know how he does it.” Rose strode off towards the sea.

“Who’re you, then?” Ricky asked.

He grinned. “The Doctor. And you’re Ricky.”

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”

His smile faded a little. “Just...never mind.”

“Are you coming or not?” Rose yelled.

Both men jogged to catch up with her.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to walk over there?” Ricky asked. “We just anchored the ship, started setting up camp. You know how much work—”

“I want to make a statement. We’re taking the damn ship.”

Ricky groaned a little, but he was used to this by now. He and the crew had become wickedly efficient at packing up at a moment’s notice. He turned and motioned to them to move, hoping this would be the last time they’d have to do so.

Once they’d boarded and set sail, Ricky manned the helm while Rose looked out at the sea.

The Doctor joined her, leaning on the bulwark next to her. “Who is Theta to you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on. He bothers you, but obviously not enough for you to kill him. You’re skilled with a sword is all,” he added when she glared at him. “You could just, you know, take care of him once and for all. But you don’t. And you did point a sword at me, thinking I was him. You could have taken off my head. You’d’ve been in a for a nasty surprise, of course—”

“We had a...thing once.” She waved her hand nonchalantly. “We were supposed to marry, and then on the day of the wedding, he just disappeared. Gone for three years. I never heard from him. I figured he’d hightailed it or something. Didn’t really love me after all, or maybe he died. Can you imagine that? Thinking the man you loved is dead. I grieved for him. And then, one day, I’m out on an expedition, and his ship sails over the horizon. And he’s been following me everywhere since. I anchor somewhere. A day or two later, there he is.”

“Maybe he’s trying to tell you something.”

“Are you kidding me? He disappears, not a word to me, and then shows up out of the blue. Three years, Doctor.” She held up the number in his face. “I’ve moved on. I don’t need him in my life anymore. I make adventures of my own.”

He raised an eyebrow, watching her speak with calculated strength. It wasn’t the first time she’d said this. She'd told that to everyone, like a mantra.

She still loved him. He was so sure of it, he’d bet another regeneration. She wanted to let Theta back in, but she was hiding behind a carefully constructed shell that she’d built for herself in their time apart.

If he couldn’t fix things right now with his Rose, he could try to fix things for this Theta and Rose. “Is that what you tell yourself?”

“Oh, like you’re one to talk, Mr. Immortality. Look, if I’d’ve heard anything from him, we’d be having a very different conversation.”

“But what if he couldn’t contact you for some reason?”

“The Theta I knew would’ve gotten word to me no matter what.”

“But what if he couldn’t?”

She clenched her jaw and her eyes darkened. “You can talk to me about this after you talk to her. Until then, we’re done with this conversation.” She walked down the steps leading to the main deck and slammed the door to her quarters.

“You can take the Tyler out of the universe, but you can’t take...the universe out of a Tyler? Not sure that works in this case. Or, rather,” he mused, “it did, because I did that once.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to Ricky at the helm. “Ricky! Rickety-Rick-Ricky! Are you sure that was the only copy of the map?”

Ricky’s eyes grew wide. “What do you mean?”

“You told her that was the only map to find the Heart of Gallifrey. Is that true? I won’t tell her, I promise.”

“It _was_ the only copy. I’m not lying about that.”

“But then?”

“But then...I copied it.”

“You sent it to Theta, didn’t you?”

“Look, we all used to be good mates back when. Theta loved her, and she loved him. And if he came back round, I reckoned he had a good reason for going missing. And he did. I don’t tell Rose because she needs to hear it from him. And he asked us not to say anything.” He pointed at the Doctor. “And don’t you share none of this, neither. He was kidnapped by his brother, Koschei.”

The Doctor looked up at the sky and sighed. “Oh, Koschei. Sounds about right.” He scrubbed his hands through his hair and looked at Ricky. “How come he’s never sent a note or anything, not even after he came back?”

“You know Koschei?”

“Oh, do I? Not this Koschei, but yes, I know him. Theta, note? Any word?”

“I think he wants to speak with her more than anything, so he keeps following her in the hopes that she’ll let him in one day. Rose never stays in one place long enough to give him a chance, though. So I just keep sending little notes to tell him where we’re going.”

“If she knew—”

“She’d throw me overboard. I know, but I’ll stand by it. You should have seen them together. Nothing, not even themselves, should come between them.”

“Well, your heart’s in the right place. How did she know it was Theta’s ship from that far away?”

Ricky laughed. “It’s very…distinctive. And easily disguisable at the same time. He painted his ship blue.”

The Doctor laughed.

“Dunno why that’s funny, mate. Anyway, he said it blends in with the ocean at a distance. And his ship is wicked fast. So unless you’re looking for him, he can come right up on a ship and take ‘em by surprise. That’s how they met, Theta and Rose. He says he spotted her at the helm of her ship from a long ways off, and snuck right up on her, had to know who she was. They were inseparable after that. Kept running and running.”

“I suppose he’s trying to remind her of that. But maybe he doesn’t realize how hurt she is.” Everything with Rose since the space station and France finally made sense to him. How she’d been distant. He thought it was leaving Mickey behind, maybe her thinking about Pete and Jackie. And maybe that was part of it.

He’d never actually apologized for any of it, for how he’d treated her. For how he’d left her. Just like Theta, he’d disappeared through the mirror without any word to Rose. And just like Theta, he hadn’t addressed anything when he returned to the TARDIS.

Even so, this Rose was right. She was still with him, despite him, for whatever reason. Maybe there was still time to make it right.

“You alright, mate?” Ricky asked.

“I’m always alright.” He walked down the steps of the quarterdeck and took a seat on a nearby barrel.

It wasn’t too much longer before they rounded the southern tip of the island. He could see the TARDIS, the real thing. The crew didn’t notice it, and the Doctor much preferred it that way. Bless that perception filter.

A door slammed and Rose bounded up the steps to the quarterdeck without a word to him. The Doctor left her alone, knowing better than to bother her.

Once the bay where he’d seen the other camp was in sight, he beamed at the dark blue vessel. It was incredibly clever, disguising the ship against the water. Good on his parallel counterpart.

He scanned the other ship for his Rose, and sure enough, she was waving at him from across the bay. He waved back with a grin. And then he saw Theta throwing the ladder over the side.

The other Rose hadn’t been exaggerating about the black attire and eyeliner. His hair was a little longer than the Doctor’s and his soft tresses flapped about in the breeze. And he was bare-chested. Overall, he wasn’t bad to look at. The Doctor’s smile faded slightly. He trusted Rose, and Theta, for that matter, but that didn’t mean he was any less uncomfortable with Rose spending the better part of a day with such a good looking parallel version of himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've all been apart long enough. Let's throw them all back together and watch the sparks fly!!!!!!!
> 
> Also, today is my 30th birthday! Happy Birthday to me. Leave me a review, yeah?

Rose admired the billowing white sails of the other vessel as it anchored in the bay. “So that’s her ship?”

Theta grinned. “The one and only _Bad Wolf,_ the most beautiful ship on the seas.”

She shook her head and smiled. “That name.” 

“Does it mean something to you?”

“In my world, yes. Long story.”

“Maybe you can share it after all this shakes out. Rose would be interested in listening, I’m sure.”

She smiled. “Maybe. It feels weird, meeting someone who looks just like me.”

“Is that your Doctor?” He nodded in the direction of the _Bad Wolf._

“Yeah, that’s him.” She smiled and waved. She couldn’t tamp down the little butterflies she felt when he waved back at her.

“Blimey. He does look like me. Better put out the welcome mat.” He leaned down to grab the rope ladder and heaved it over the side of the ship.

Theta watched anxiously as his Rose and the Doctor and Ricky rowed across the bay. He laced his fingers together and rested his forearms on the bulwark, rubbing his thumbs on his palms. He wondered just how angry she was with him and if she considered their relationship worth salvaging.

“Hey, it’ll be alright.”

He turned his head in surprise at Rose’s voice, not expecting to have heard it yet.

“She might need to be angry for a moment. Let her be. Just let her get it out, and then she’ll be ready to listen.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

She smiled softly. “It’ll be alright, Theta.”

He stepped back when Rose and the Doctor climbed up the ladder and hauled themselves over the bulwark of the Tardis.

Bad Wolf Rose looked at him, trying to hide her mix of emotions behind a well-practiced façade.

Theta could see beyond her mask that she was well past anger, but he could also see a relief to finally see him, among other things. Confusion. A desire to touch him in the worrying of her thumbs in the fists by her side.

It was that desire that gave him the courage to speak. “Hello.”

She scowled up at him. “Oh, don’t you ‘hello’ me.”

“What would you have me say instead?”

 She pushed him away. “How dare you! You went missing and not a word to me, Theta. You think you can just swagger back into my life?”

“I’m so sorry, Rose.”

“I moved on!” Her voice wavered. “I thought you were dead!”

“I’m not,” he said softly. “I’m right here.”

Her lip trembled. She launched herself at him, grasping at his coat. “I missed you,” she cried into his chest. “Oh my god, you’re alive.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “You were the only thing that gave me strength every day. Each sunrise meant I still had hope of escaping and being with you again.”

“Escaping?” She looked up at him. “What happened to you?”

He caressed her cheek. “It was Koschei. He kidnapped me the night before the wedding, kept me hidden away. Jack found me.”

“Jack? Why didn’t he tell me he was even looking for you?”

“He was protecting you.”

“Protecting me? But I can handle myself.”

“Jack knows that, and he’s prepared to take your wrath the next time you see him.”

“I could have helped. At least I would have known you were alive!”

“Your helping would have attracted too much attention to any rescue effort. He knew that Koschei had to have his people watching you, and he was right. You had to be kept in the dark.”

She pressed her forehead to his chest. “Why?”

He lifted her chin. “My love, do you think for one moment if you’d known anything, you would have listened to any instructions to stay away?”

“No,” she said quietly.

“Koschei might have killed you, and I would rather you be alive. I know you can’t stand decisions being made for you. I’m sorry it had to be that way. I’m so sorry. I’m here now, and I’m never leaving you again.”

She reached underneath his coat and hugged him around his waist. After a second, she looked up at him with concern. “Theta, what’s on your back?”

“It’s nothing,” he said quietly.

“No, something’s not right.” She released him and turned him around. She pulled his coat off and stared as she saw white lines of scarred flesh. She traced one of the marks. “Oh my god, Theta, he tortured you!”

He turned, staring deeply into her eyes. “It was nothing compared to the pain of being separated from you.”

“That is not nothing.” She caressed his cheek. “I’m so sorry for pushing you away.”

He laid his hand over hers and laced their fingers together, his eyes and his voice so warm with affection. “The only thing I felt was overwhelmed at your touch.”

She finally smiled. “Stop being such a man, Theta.”

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. He raised an eyebrow, his gaze morphing into something else entirely. “No. I would like to remind you how much of a man I am.”

She rolled her eyes. “You did not just say that. I’d almost forgotten how ridiculous you could be.”

“I would spend every day for the rest of my life reminding you if it meant you’d let me back into yours.” He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn’t long before their lips moved with the passion of a lovers’ reunion.

Both the Doctor and Rose shifted uncomfortably at such a private moment. The Doctor looked at her, noting the tight set in her jaw. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

He cleared his throat. “Rose, I’m—”

“We should get back to the TARDIS, yeah?” She started towards the rope ladder scaling down the side of the ship.

He grabbed her hand. “And how are we getting back to the TARDIS?”

She stared at their joined hands, and then at him. “We can row to the shore and walk back.”

“That’s quite a ways to walk, and the sun’ll set soon. Why the hurry? We can wait.”

She pulled her hand out of his. “And how long will I have to wait this time? I hope it’s not five and a half hours.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned on the bulwark. She gazed out at the horizon.

The Doctor stood stunned for a moment. There was the nail, and he desperately wished he’d swung the hammer sooner.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He leaned on the bulwark next to her with his elbow. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “For France, for leaving you—”

“I felt worthless.”

Her words stung. _As they should,_ he reasoned. He’d made her feel that way. “You’re not.”

“I felt like I was. You wouldn’t even talk to me after you came back, when she died.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“And then you acted like you were so scared to lose me in the other parallel world.”

“I was.”

She looked at him. “But why should that matter to me when you didn’t mind leaving me and Mickey stranded in space?”

“I could have found my way back.”

“‘Could have,’ meaning you didn’t have a plan at all. It’s not like you could have come back before the five and a half hours were up. That’s not how timelines work.”

He had to pause at that. She’d always been brilliant, but that point was especially brilliant, and he wished he could have told her how proud he was. “When do I ever have plans, Rose? And doesn’t it all work out anyway? Do you not trust me?”

“What if you had enjoyed it so much you didn’t want to find your way back? What if you had wanted to stay with… _her?”_

He noted the disdain in her voice. “You think I would have chosen that in the end?”

She looked out at the sea again.

“Rose, she didn’t mean anything to me.”

She picked at her nails. “Sure didn’t seem like it. You certainly enjoyed snogging her.”

“That is—I see your point, Rose, but that was more about the historical figure. And I didn’t even know who she was before she shoved me up against the wall.”

“Like that makes a difference.”

“It wasn’t about her. Time traveler like me, anytime you get to be a part of history, you get excited about it. I’ve been around the Great Fire a few times, maybe have been the cause of it.”

She turned towards him again. “It’s not the same thing, and all you’re doing in this conversation is pulling every excuse out of your arse you can think of. The Great Fire didn’t basically tell me it was in love with you, and that it was okay for the both of us to be in love with you. The Great Fire wasn’t disappointed that I was the one who told it you were coming to save it, rather than you.”

“She told you that?” His gut twisted. If he’d known Reinette had spoken to Rose like that, he might have had second thoughts about inviting her to travel with them.

“Yeah, I told her you were coming. She was _so_ chuffed you couldn’t be there to tell her yourself. And you know what else? You certainly didn’t do anything to discourage me from thinking you didn’t feel the same about the Great Fire as it felt about you.”

“I didn’t think I needed to.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you didn’t. You couldn’t even finish a damn sentence. And when was the last time you snogged me?”

His mouth opened and closed, any words feeling meaningless in the face of every point she’d made. It only showed how much time she’d spent preparing for this conversation. “What do you want from me, Rose?”

She looked at him. “I need to know where I stand with you, and I need you to be clear. You can’t tell me you’re not going to leave me behind and then do it. You can’t all but say how you feel and then can’t even look at me the next day.”

“What?”

“The whole time we were on that spaceship, before you found her, you wouldn’t even look at me. I tried to get your attention and it was like talking to a wall.”

He felt a little defensive. He’d had a good reason for that, even if he hadn’t told her yet. “Well, you can’t pretend things are fine between us, and then ask Sarah Jane if you should stay. I didn’t know if you’d suggested we bring her because you genuinely wanted her along or you just wanted to stay away from me.”

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. “You h-heard me?”

“Yes, I did.” He looked at the deck as she blushed. “I know you didn’t mean for me to, but I did. Superior physiology and all that.”

She gained new resolve and raised her voice. “What did you expect when you’d never even mentioned Sarah Jane in the first place? Or anybody else? And then you lied to her to my face, telling me you mention her all the time, using me to appease her feelings. How do I know you’re not trying to appease my feelings, too?”

“That’s not true.”

“Whether it is or not, that’s how I feel.”

“That’s not how I feel!”

She stepped right up to him. “Oh? How do you feel, Doctor? Because you’ve been so confusing. Hot one minute, cold the next. Only important to you when I suit your fancy. Sorry I’m not _historical_ enough for you.”

“Oh, is that what you think?”

“What else am I supposed to think?” Her voice wavered. She pinched the bridge of her nose and wrapped an arm around herself. She turned away.

His jaw clenched at the sound of her on the verge of tears.

They hadn’t argued like this for a long time. It reminded him of when they first traveled together, how she’d stood up to him, one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

He exhaled. “Do you want to know why I couldn't look at you?”

She wiped a tear away, remaining silent.

_At least she didn’t say no,_ he reasoned. “You asked Sarah Jane if you should stay with me. That had to mean that you didn't trust me or believe me when I told you how I felt. And that...I don’t blame you for that. I figured maybe you wanted to leave, and it’d been my fault.”

“You felt guilty?” Her voice was softer.

He was relieved. She’d only yelled because she’d needed to get all that out, and he’d not given her the chance yet. “Still do. Reinette, she was just a distraction. And not in a romantic way, either. That’s all I wanted for a moment, something to stimulate my intellect, a puzzle. I didn't want to think about hurting you in any way because I wouldn’t be able to stand myself. And I figured maybe I could get you to want to leave. You deserve better than me.”

“Isn’t that for me to decide, Doctor? You didn’t hear me through that thick alien head of yours? I told you a long time ago. You’re stuck with me.”

“Not forever, though,” he admitted.

“When you said that...when you said that I could spend the rest of my life with you, but you couldn't with me...did you mean you didn't want to?”

“Did you think that’s what I meant?”

She nodded slightly. “Maybe. I thought about it.”

“Oh, no. No, that’s not what I meant at all. You’ve thought that this whole time—oh, I’m sorry.” He looked out at the sea. “No, Rose. It...it hurts to think about. Not being with you, I mean. Losing you someday. It hurts.” His voice caught.

“So why do you have to think about it?”

He met her eyes. Was it his imagination, or had she taken a step closer?

She lightly touched his arm.

He nearly melted at her touch. He’d been missing it for so long.

“You could, I don’t know, not think about it. See what happens, then.”

He searched her eyes for a moment. He felt like she’d given him permission to live. And that was so human, wasn’t it? Just like her.

Rose found his gaze to be quite heady and looked away. “When I asked Sarah Jane if I should stay with you...I was confused and hurt. Like maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought after all this time. You’d never mentioned anyone else. I don’t know why I wouldn’t have thought of it before. You are nine hundred years old, so it only makes sense that you’d traveled with others. All the places you’ve been, things you’ve seen. Maybe I was just enjoying having you all to myself. Maybe a little too much.”

“No, Rose. Not too much. I’m the one who’s mucked this up. I should have been open with you. I’m sorry.”

She nodded.

A moment of silence passed.

The Doctor was the first to speak. “Can we go back to that? The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS?”

“No.”

He nodded and gazed out at the waves. “Oh.”

“What I mean is, not exactly.”

His eyes snapped back to hers.

“I can’t go on as if nothing’s changed. I can’t do this ‘dance around each other’ thing anymore. I’m not demanding anything from you, but I have to let you know how I feel.”

“I can’t either.”

“You...can’t?”

Her shocked expression told him that she hadn’t been expecting that response, which he found to be unacceptable. He needed to fix that. She shouldn't be surprised that he cared so much for her.

“No. When I met you, I was a man running from his past. And when I’m with you, I forget what I’m running from. Nothing else matters to me. I was ready to let you go, but when we were in that parallel world and you saw that image of Pete, I thought you might leave me after all, and I couldn't do it. I couldn’t let go.”

“So what happens now?”

To her surprise, he swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

She squeaked and steadied herself by pressing her hands into his chest, but after a few seconds she softened in his embrace.

Rose was dazed when he pulled away, and it took her a moment to speak. “What was that?”

“That was me not thinking,” he replied, his voice low, a small smile forming on his lips.

They pulled apart when they heard a giggle. They looked over at their counterparts.

Theta leaned on the mast behind him, his arms wrapped around his Rose’s waist, and she leaned back on him.

The Doctor and Rose blushed. They’d forgotten they weren’t alone.

“It’s quite alright. We’ve been waiting for that to happen.” Bad Wolf Rose smiled.

“They really aren't so different from us, are they?” Theta rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I think we’re a bit farther ahead than them.” She grinned at the Doctor.

“Yeah, took him long enough, didn’t it?” Rose nudged him with her elbow, beaming at her counterpart.

“Oi!” He looked between the two women. _Better not put them both on the TARDIS,_ he thought. The Old Girl and them would be too much together.

“Boss, sorry to interrupt,” Ricky panted as he climbed over the bulwark, falling over the side. He stood and brushed himself off. “Theta’s crew went out today and caught quite a bit. They’ve hauled it to our ship because we have the better galley.” He looked pointedly at Theta.

He looked indignant. “Don’t you talk about my Tardis that way! There’s a reason mine is the fastest on the seas. Streamlined ship, _Mickey.”_

“It’s Ricky, _Theta.”_

“And a smaller galley means better sleeping quarters for the crew.” He looked up at the mast and reached behind him to stroke it. “He didn’t mean that, old girl.”

Rose tried to stifle a laugh. She glanced at the Doctor, who looked awful proud of the other man.

The other Rose glanced between them and smiled. She had a feeling the Doctor regarded his own ship in a similar fashion. She craned her neck to look at Theta. “I think what he means is that mine is more accommodating for a larger group of people. We’ll eat over there tonight, yeah?”

Theta leaned down and whispered in her ear.

From the way the other Rose reacted, the blushing, the biting of her lip, the way she leaned into him, and the way his hands settled on her hips, Rose could only imagine what he’d said. _Mine could take a lesson from him,_ she told herself, feeling slightly warm at the thought.

They all headed back to the Bad Wolf, and the four all took a seat on some barrels. Ricky disappeared below the deck to check on the kitchen staff.

Then Theta made an announcement. “It is nearly sundown, and neither of us want you to walk back to your ship in the dark. You can row back to the shore tomorrow. Please, stay here for the night.”

“As far as quarters go, my room will be available," Rose added. "It’ll be the most comfortable bed on the ship. I’ll have one of the crew make sure it’s fresh for you.”

“Why’s that?” the Doctor asked.

Rose elbowed him quite severely.

“Ow!” He rubbed his side. “What was that for?”

She leaned into him and spoke softly. “Because she won’t be here tonight, Doctor.”

“Where’s she going to be if not on her ship?”

“Are you really that daft?”

“I guess so. Care to explain?”

“Sometimes you’re so alien.” She stood. “I’m going to find Ricky, see if he needs help with anything.”

“Below deck,” Bad Wolf Rose mentioned.

“Thanks.” She smiled softly at her counterpart and headed to where she’d seen Ricky disappear.

Rose looked up at Theta. “I’d better go with her. I’ll show her around a bit.”

Theta nodded.

The Doctor scrubbed his hands through his hair. “Did I do something wrong?”

Theta raised an eyebrow. “My Rose won’t be on her ship because she’ll be on mine, with me. Haven’t really seen her for a few years, and we’ve got some lost time to make up for.”

The Doctor thought for a few seconds. His eyebrows shot up. “Oh. Right. I’m an idiot.”

“My crew will put up over here for the night. Maybe for tomorrow, too. We’ll see. Like I said, three years and a few months is a...terribly long time to be away from a Rose, Doctor. Ghastly. I don’t recommend it.”

“So’s five and a half hours. I don’t recommend that, either.”

Theta smirked and examined his fingernails, rubbing his thumb over them. “Look, I get that you’re not exactly human, but it seems like Rose’s frustration had something to do with your lack of understanding.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Blimey, I can’t seem to get things right with her. We've just fixed things, I hope, and I’ve tried for so long to ignore...well, matters of…”

Theta nodded.

“I could get away with that for nine hundred years. Never, in all the times I’ve traveled with someone, has it really been important, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult around her.”

He shrugged. “You’ll figure it out. She told me how brilliant you are.”

The Doctor sat straight up. “She did?” he asked, a bit eagerly, and then he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Ehm, what else did she say?”

“That’s not for me to say, really.”

His eyes went dark. “Hold on. Anything she said to you can be said to me. This is _my_ Rose we’re talking about.”

He raised an eyebrow again, noting his defensiveness. He would’ve reacted the same way had their roles been reversed. “Interesting. Here’s what I will say. I do know that she is your world. I would even venture to say that you love her. You must, if you’re me in this other world she kept mentioning and you’ve got a Rose Tyler with you. It’s impossible not to love her. Tell me, Doctor, aside from earlier on the deck of my ship, when was the last time you let her know that she is, in fact, _your_ Rose?”

The Doctor sat in silence and stared at the deck. Not since the school and Mickey joining them on the TARDIS. Not since it’d just been the two of them.

“It’s my understanding that you aren’t very good at expressing that sentiment with words.”

“I’m not, really. Rubbish.”

“If I might offer some advice?”

“You seem to be a whole lot better at this than me.”

“I’m also human. I don’t carry the burden of protecting the world. If you’ve been around for that long, had that many companions, you probably weren’t counting on being thrown off kilter by a Rose Tyler.”

“I certainly wasn’t. Not at the time I met her.”

“Right. Considering recent events, some of which I’m sure she didn’t divulge, it would go a long way if you simply show her how you feel. Remind her. And not because you’re afraid of losing her. She misses you.” He walked away to inspect some of the rigging on the sails.

_She misses you._

He desperately missed her, too. How to show her, though?

A lightbulb went on somewhere. He checked his pocket and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude. (And some lovey goodness between Theta and Bad Wolf Rose. Awww yissss.)

“Rose, are you alright?” Bad Wolf Rose asked once she’d found her below deck, sitting amongst a few barrels.

Rose looked up in surprise. “Oh! Yeah. I just needed some time.”

She tilted her head. “You sure?”

“He can just be so irritating at times.”

She sat down next to her. “Theta can be, too. Ignore the smooth show he’s put on. Tomorrow he’ll go back to being a pain in the arse, I promise.”

“Theta at least understands how to be romantic.”

“Does the Doctor ever try to sweep you off your feet?”

“Not really. Well, not like a normal bloke, like Theta. He’s never direct about it. We don’t ever do more than hug or hold hands. Which is fine, I guess. He’s an alien and maybe he doesn’t need all that, just being romantic in general.”

“But it would help if he did something, right?”

“Yeah, it would. He does in his own way, I suppose. We travel around, and he tries to impress me by taking me places, showing me new things. I shouldn’t be irritated about him not understanding.” She sighed. “’S’just been a while since it’s been the two of us. Maybe it will help when it’s just us again.”

“For what it’s worth, he misses you, too.”

“Yeah?”

She smiled. “I talked to him for a while before we made our way over to the bay. He’s crazy about you. Just give him time. He’ll come around. Seems like he just now figured out how to express himself a little better. It can only be a sign of good things to come, right?”

“You’re right.” Rose smiled. “Still feels a bit weird, talking to myself.”

“I know! Want me to show you around? I’m very proud of my ship.”

“Sure!” She took the woman’s outstretched hand and threaded her arm through hers as they toured inner workings of the ship.

–

Dinner was enjoyable. The crew sat around and swapped stories. Rose and the Doctor sat back and listened for a long time as they recounted what they’d done for the last three years.

It was well after dark when Rose noticed that Theta and Rose were missing, which was expected. She was, however, surprised to find the Doctor was also missing, and he wasn’t anywhere near the group when she looked around. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. She wouldn’t even get to say goodnight, she supposed.

–

“Theta?” asked Rose, still a bit breathless after the high she’d just experienced.

“Rose?” He grinned up at her from between her thighs.

“Are you up for a bit of mischief?”

He crawled up her body with a trail of kisses. “Mischief, my dear, is my middle name.”

She grinned. “That’s funny, because I thought it was–”

He put a finger on her lips. “Don’t say it.”

She licked his finger seductively.

He chuckled and caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking about our guests.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You were thinking about them just now, when I–”

“Shut up. Of course not.”

“Good, because I definitely wasn’t thinking about them, either. I don’t really want to share you.”

She tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned. “Oh my god, Theta, that is not what I was thinking.”

He laughed. “Glad we could clear that up. What were you thinking, then?”

“I think they need a bit of help.”

He rolled onto his side. “Oh. That kind of mischief.”

“Yes, that kind.”

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Isn’t it best to let nature take its happy course? They’ll get better in time.”

“Most of the time I would agree. It’s just...I know they’re crazy about each other. But he’s a little shy, like she might break if he touches her. She’s waiting for him to do anything, and that’ll drive a girl barmy, waiting for as long as she has.”

“True.”

“They’re like ships passing in the night. They just need a little, you know, nudge in the right direction.”

“And you think we should be the ‘little nudge’? I don’t know, Rose. It’s clear he loves her, even if he doesn’t say it, and she feels the same. They just need time. They’ll be alright.”

“We could invite them to go with us tomorrow.”

He sighed. “I was under the impression they wanted to leave, but if you think so.”

“After all, who knows them like we would? Wouldn’t it be fun?”

“I don’t think we’re completely the same, even though we look it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “That’s true. There’s nobody like you.”

He threaded his fingers through her hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Nor you.”

“I never would have found anybody else, Theta. You’ve ruined me.”

He drew up her thigh and draped it over his legs. “I like your euphemism.”

She laughed.

“I would have been alright if you had moved on. That’s all I want for you, is to be happy, and if someone else had made you happy–”

“Liar.”

“I’m not lying.”

“You’re so lying. You’re the jealous type. You would have followed me around to intimidate him.”

“Oh...maybe. Would you have welcomed it?”

“I never stopped you after you came back.”

“I thought you were angry with me.”

“I was hurt, but you’d also come back from the dead.” She rested a hand on his chest, right over his heart.

He put his hand on hers, holding it to himself, and he kissed her sweetly. “Marry me,” he murmured on her lips.

“What?”

“Marry me, Rose.”

“Theta, my answer hasn’t changed, if you’re worried about that.”

“Not why I’m asking.”

“What’s brought this on, then?”

“I can only imagine how devastating it was for you when I didn’t show.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, I know. But that time, there’s not a lot of pleasant memories for either of us. Every doubt, every fear, every hurt, I want us to put that in the past. I would chase every ghost from your heart that keeps you from knowing my love for you. So I’m asking you again, Rose Marion Tyler. Marry me.”

“Oh, Theta, yes,” she whispered. She pulled him down to kiss him.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when the real fun begins. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since the Doctor and Rose were happy. Let's fix that, shall we?

Rose walked slowly to the captain’s quarters on the _Bad Wolf._ She reached for the door.

“Different sky.”

She froze.

“Never seen it before, and neither have you.” The voice was closer.

She turned and inhaled sharply.

He stood right in front of her, hands in his pockets. “Care to watch it with me?”

Rose said nothing for a moment. She couldn’t, not with how overwhelming his sudden presence was. She felt it was more important to remind herself to breathe.

His silhouette shrugged. “Or...not.” He sounded a little dejected. “It’s fine. Just thought I’d offer.” He turned away.

Rose blinked herself back into existence and caught his arm. “Doctor.”

His breath hitched.

She willed herself to speak. “I—I’d love to.”

“Really?” He was smiling, she could hear.

She grinned. “Yes.”

He took her hand and whispered, “Run.”

They laughed as they bolted towards the bow of the ship, past the remaining crew on the deck.

When they arrived, Rose saw that he’d strung a hammock up between the bulwarks.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Figured it’d be comfortable.”

“Where’d you get a hammock from?”

“Had one in my pocket.” He emphasized the ‘t.’

“Of course you did. Wouldn’t be you if you weren’t carrying around a hammock in those transdimensional pockets.”

He grinned. “Exactly.”

Rose walked forward to sit in it.

“Here, let me help you–”

_THUD_

He knelt next to her, grabbing her arms. “–before you fall. Are you alright?”

She answered with a fit of laughter.

He smiled at the sound and pulled her up. He laid in the hammock first and Rose settled next to him on her back, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her.

Rose gazed up at the night sky. “’S’beautiful.”

He hummed. _Yes, you are, Rose._

“You know, we travel up there, among the stars. We get to see them up close, but I almost forgot what they looked like from here on the ground.”

“Do you know why I couldn’t leave you behind?”

She rolled onto her side. “Except when you did?”

“Rose, I promise I would have found my way back to you, and it would have been like no time passed at all. Well, five and a half–”

“Like in Rome?”

She hadn’t meant the space station.

He blushed. “Exactly like Rome,” he said, softly.

She reached across his body for his hand.

“I’ve missed you, Rose.”

Rose released his hand to run her thumb over his sideburn. She brushed her lips lightly against his and moved away, only slightly, silently inviting him to continue.

That little touch wasn’t enough for him. He cupped the nape of her neck, his fingers threading through her hair, and locked lips with her.

They were still for a moment until she pulled away. “Does this happen now?” she asked softly.

“Do you want it to?” he murmured.

“I wouldn’t mind it.”

“Good.”

“Yeah?”

He smiled. “Yeah.” He gently tilted her head and kissed her again, and they finally felt brave enough to explore each other for a little while longer.

She noticed that there was no background noise from the crew, who’d presumably went to their quarters. Their only company was the sound of the waves lapping the side of the ship. “Doctor,” she said as she eased away from him.

“Rose?” His voice was dreamy.

“We seem to be alone now.”

“Hadn’t noticed.”

“I noticed it before you?”

“I was a little distracted.”

“I distracted you that much?”

He nuzzled his nose in her neck. “You’re always distracting, Rose.”

“Alright, Casanova, what have you done with my Time Lord? He’s never this snuggly.”

“He should be locked in a dungeon and the key thrown away.”

“Why’s that?”

“He’s broken an unwritten law of the universe for far too long now. If you’ve got a Rose Tyler, you’ve got to be snuggly with her.”

Rose looked into the sky. Now that it was completely dark, she could see what felt like millions of stars across the expanse above her. “Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“Look.”

He watched her eyes as they lit up.

“I can see everything. It’s beautiful.” She looked at him when he said nothing. “You’re not looking,” she teased.

“I’ve been around for a long time. Seen a lot, been everywhere. But I never tire of watching you marvel at the universe. Everything is new for me because it’s new for you. It’s why I take you places, show you things. Why I can’t leave you behind.”

“Yeah, but you take lots of people with you, Doctor. Sarah Jane, who knows how many others.”

“Yeah, Rose, I have, but they’re not you. I never laid in a hammock beneath the stars with them. You’d’ve never caught my past selves like this with anyone else, though they would be with you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because I’m them. They’re me. We’re all the same, even with our different looks and quirks. Even brainiest amongst me wouldn’t be able to resist you.”

“Can you show them to me sometime?”

“If you want.”

“But surely you’ve had feelings for at least one of your companions. I can hardly believe you’ve traveled for this long and you’ve never had them before.”

“I did, once.”

“What was her name?”

“Charley. Charlotte Pollard. Edwardian adventuress. We’d been through a lot together, had to travel through a different universe. It was bound to happen. I’m not showing that version of myself to you, though.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Is he even prettier than you?”

“No.”

“Must be.”

“How could anyone be prettier than me, Rose? Look at me.”

“I think you’re jealous.”

“Am not.”

“You’re jealous of yourself.”

“Not.”

“I think it’s cute.”

“Oh, well...maybe a little.”

“I knew it!”

“It’s only because I don’t want to share you.”

“If you’re all the same, does it really matter?”

“You haven’t seen more than one of us in a room together.”

“Speaking of different universes, you said that travel between worlds is supposed to be impossible. We shouldn’t be here.”

“I was hoping you weren’t going to mention that. But that’s you, Rose. Brilliant.”

“Does that mean something is wrong?”

“I thought I closed that crack in time. I don’t know what’s wrong. Something’s weakened the walls of the universes, and evidently, I can’t do a thing about it. Thinking about it makes my hair stand on end.”

She caressed his cheek. “Well, then, let’s not think about it.”

“What should we think about then?” He was hoping for another opportunity to kiss her. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“What makes me special to you, Doctor? If you’ve traveled with so many, but you’re not planning on leaving me behind?”

He answered without hesitation. “Your unwavering compassion for others. Your perseverance and persistence. Your curiosity. And you’re beautiful, inside and out. A million other reasons, as many as the stars in that sky up there.”

“You think so?” She bit her lip.

“Yes. And I’d forgotten who I was, but you reminded me.”

They saw a flash in the sky.

Rose grinned. “Meteor.”

“Definitely not a spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere.”

“I wonder what constellations they have here? I can’t pick out any of our own. And what stories are behind them?”

“We could make our own, you and me.”

“Like what?”

He peered into the sky. “Rabbit. Those stars up there.” He pointed, connecting the dots for her. “Looks like a rabbit, yeah?”

“I don’t see it.”

He scrunched up his nose a bit, and then he had an idea. “Can I show you in a different way?”

“How?”

“I know you don't like things in your head.”

“Telepathy?”

“Yep. I won’t look around at anything, I promise. Just helping you to see.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Do you trust me, Rose?” he asked softly.

The vulnerability she heard sent shivers through her. “Yes,” she said. She felt the slow rise and fall of his chest at that, his body relaxing just a bit more.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

She felt the tips of his fingers on her temples, and then she felt him, a warm, melancholy presence, on the edges of her mind. “Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“That’s weird.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“I mean, not weird in a bad way. Weird in a different sort of way.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Show it to me again?”

He focused on the sky, on the group of stars he’d been pointing out earlier.

Rose could see it, too. “It is a rabbit!” She laughed.

“Your turn next.”

She thought for a moment. “Alright. I’ve got one.”

“Oh, that’s lovely. A banana!”

The night went on like that for a while. Sometimes their creations were meaningful, but mostly they resulted in fits of giggles. The Doctor made his constellations increasingly complex, connecting the dots to make geometric designs and works of art, like the Fibonacci spiral and the Mona Lisa.

Eventually Rose drifted off to sleep, and he followed her soon after. He really didn’t need it, but he felt so relaxed next to Rose that he couldn’t help himself.

The Doctor stirred just as the sky started turning lighter. He gently woke Rose and walked her back to the other Rose’s room so she could sleep for a while longer.

He stayed on the deck, waking Rose at the return of Theta and Rose to the _Bad Wolf_ later that morning.

–

“This is great, innit!” the Doctor shouted.

He and Rose laughed as they followed Theta and Rose down a tunnel after they’d managed to best a few of the obstacles and traps at the entrance of the temple.

Earlier that day, the Doctor and Rose had been delighted when their friends had invited them to join them on their expedition. Now that they both felt more comfortable with each other, they had no problem lingering for a bit of fun with their new friends.

“They say those who go in don’t make it out alive to tell the tale. They’re never heard from again,” the other Rose told them.

To her delight, the Doctor looked at Rose, waggling his eyebrows. “Sounds like our kind of temple, right?”

“Wouldn’t catch us going into any other type of temple,” she replied.

And so, the four made the short trek up the side of one of the small mountains to the ancient temple at the peak, confident they could handle whatever the ruins had in store for them.

Theta and Rose explained on the way that the Heart of Gallifrey was a small, orange jewel that once was the treasure of the people who’d inhabited the island, which had been around for who knows how long. The inhabitants believed that the jewel was a sign of good favor from their gods. Once the people on the mainland started exploring the seas more, they found the island and its people, and they especially noticed the jewel, and they wanted it. They tried to make nice with the inhabitants, thought that maybe they could form a good relationship and eventually they’d be able to trade for it. But the inhabitants wouldn’t have it, and the state of things, unsurprisingly, turned violent. Many of the inhabitants had died defending it when the newcomers had tried to take it by force. The survivors then decided to hide it in their temple, creating all sorts of traps to stop anyone else from taking it.

Unfortunately, the rest of the inhabitants became sick from contact with the visitors, and they all perished. The Heart of Gallifrey, as far as anyone knew, was still in the temple. Many had tried to claim it for themselves, but they all disappeared and were never heard from again. The rumors of the dangers in the temple grew, and it fell from knowledge as a result. All maps were destroyed, except one, which Rose had found in an obscure library in one of her travels.

Much to the Doctor’s admiration, Bad Wolf Rose explained that she didn’t want the jewel for herself. She only wanted to see it, and when she’d read in her research that the temple was impossible to beat, she couldn’t resist the challenge.

The next thing the Doctor knew as they were running, Rose let go of his hand. And she wasn’t laughing anymore. He glanced next to him, and she wasn’t there. He turned.

She was crumpled on the floor several paces behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATEVER HAPPENED TO ROSE?????????????? LET'S FIND OUT, SHALL WE???????

When she woke, she had a splitting headache, and she had no idea where she was. She clenched her eyes, whimpering at the pain, and balled her hands into fists, or at least she tried to, finding that one hand was being held by another, not her own. She noticed that the person’s skin was cooler than her own.

She moved her head and winced again. She looked at the holder of her hand and found a mass of messy brown hair, which belonged to a man in a brown suit sitting in a chair next to her bed. He leaned over on the table, his head resting on his other arm. He was sleeping, but he didn’t look rested. His eyebrows were furrowed, even in sleep. She noticed the light dusting of freckles on his skin and wanted to run her thumb across them.

Even as careworn as he looked, she thought he was beautiful, whoever he was. She wished she knew him. He was, after all, holding her hand, and they did fit quite nicely together. She reached her other hand over to brush some of the fringe of his hair away from his forehead.

The man’s eyes fluttered and he inhaled sharply through his nose. He gazed up at her.

His eyes were the deepest chocolate brown she’d ever seen. Well, that she could remember anyway.

He gently smiled, the crease between his eyebrows easing up. “Rose, you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Is...that my name?”

His smile faded. “Of course that’s your name. Rose Tyler. Are you alright?”

She slipped her hand out of his and rubbed her forehead. “I feel like I was hit with a brick.”

“I figured you might have a headache. You were hit with a dart in that temple, and the substance on it, the TARDIS says it’s affecting your brain. Things might be a little foggy for you for a few days.”

“The TARDIS…” She glanced around the room and pointed to the monitors. “Is that the computer?”

“Blimey, you’re not well, are you?”

She looked around the room once more, taking in the high-vaulted ceiling and the round lights on the walls and all the different medical equipment. She finally noticed that she was hooked up to an IV in her arm. “What hospital am I in? Never seen one like this. At least I don’t think this is what they’re supposed to look like.”

“Who am I, Rose?”

Her eyes met his.

Any hint of amusement he’d had was gone. In its place was fear.

She studied him for a long time, her mind spinning through a fog. “I don’t know.”

His gazed faltered and he swallowed thickly.

Her heart broke to see him like that. She obviously meant something to him. Maybe he was supposed to mean something to her. “I’m sorry. I wish I did.”

He carded a hand through his hair and he tried to bring some light back to his eyes, probably for her benefit. “It’s alright. Bit of memory loss.” He waved his hand nonchalantly and took to removing the IV from her arm. “Since it’s your medial temporal lobe, all your episodic memory has been blocked for a few days while your body tries to flush out the poison. All your functional memory is there. In other words, you know how to eat, but you won’t remember that your favorite food is chips. Nothing I can’t fix, though. Mind if I perform a few scans?”

She slowly nodded.

He pulled an object out of his pocket, what looked like a pen, and activated a blue light on the tip. It whirred at different frequencies as he moved it around her head. The sound nauseated her a bit.

“I’m sorry. I’ll get you something for your nausea in a moment. Says–”

She winced. “What is that thing?”

“Sonic screwdriver.” He tossed it in the air and caught it. “Helps me do lots of things. Anyway, it says–”

“Sorry, but you never told me. Who are you?”

“I’m the Doctor. And you’re interrupting me.” He grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

“Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor.”

“No, what’s your name?”

He leaned forward so he was near her face, a slight grin on his face, his tongue touching the back of his teeth. “The Doctor,” he said, slowly.

She rolled her eyes a little. He certainly had a flair for the dramatic, didn’t he? “Whatever. Anyway, what does it say, the Doctor? What’s wrong with me?”

“It says that your body’s working like it’s supposed to, but I can try to speed that process along, if you’d like.”

“How can you do that?”

“I can get inside your head, try and move some it myself.”

“You’re going to open up my head?”

“Only metaphorically.”

“How are you going to metaphorically open my head and move things around?”

“You don’t remember this right now, but you will after I fix this. I’m not human. I’m a Time Lord, and I’m telepathic.”

Any amusement she had left at that. “You...you’re not human?”

“Nope. And I’ve got two hearts to prove it, me.” He grabbed a stethoscope from a nearby table. “Care to listen?”

She tentatively took it from his hands. She put it on and placed the diaphragm on the left side of his chest. Sounded just fine to her. Good, steady _lub dub._

He gently touched her hand.

Rose felt her heart speed a little, as if her body couldn’t help but respond to his touch. She tried to swallow down the unbidden butterflies that she felt in her stomach. She was already nauseated as it was, and he wasn’t really helping.

He moved her hand to the right side of his chest. Sure enough, there was a second set of heart beats.

She met his eyes, which hadn’t left hers at all.

She pulled her hand out of his and removed the earpieces of the stethoscope. “I’m sorry. This is just too much.”

“It’s not, I promise. Just let me fix this.” His eyes were pleading with her.

“My head hurts. I have no idea who or where I am or how long I was out or what happened to me, or who you are. You’re not human, apparently. I don’t know where my family is or if I even have one.” Her eyes welled with tears. “And my head really, really hurts. It’s killing me.”

He gave her a half-smile. “I think you need a doctor. Not sure that’ll work this time, though.”

She scrubbed her hands down her face. “Whatever. Just please do something.”

“I need you to trust me,” he said, softly.

“You’re a doctor, so I guess I can.”

He swallowed. “I’m going to stand behind you. Can you sit up more?”

She did so.

He adjusted the bed so it was fully reclining. “Can you shift back so you’re closer to me?”

She did.

“Thanks. Now, I’m going to place my hands here on your temple. You’re going to feel me inside your head. I’ll be isolating that substance. Perfectly safe. I won’t look at anything. I’m only there for one purpose, alright?”

She swallowed and nodded again.

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

She felt his gentle touch on the sides of her head and she leaned back into him. It wasn’t long before she felt a gentle pressure inside her head as well, separate from the pressure she already felt from her headache. “That feels weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Not if it’s gonna help me.”

“Alright. You may feel some discomfort. I will try to make this as painless as possible, I promise.”

She nodded again. And then she screamed, pain shooting through her entire body, but the worst of it was in her mind.

He stopped immediately and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Rose. If I’d’ve known how much that would hurt–”

She shoved his arms away and curled up. “Just make it stop hurting!”

He ran to one of the cabinets and grabbed a syringe and a vial. “I’m going to inject some of this into your arm. It’s a pain reliever.”

“Will it hurt?” She sniffed.

“Just a pinch. Headache should be gone soon.”

“Are you gonna promise that, too?”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know it would hurt so much.”

“How do I know you haven’t abducted me and you’re just running a bunch of tests on me or something? I’d rather have you just dissect me and be done with it than this pain.”

“I haven’t abducted you, and the only tests I’ve run are the ones to make sure you’re going to be alright. Mind if I stick you now?”

“Fine.” She felt a pinch in her arm. She didn’t cry about it, though. It was nowhere near the same as what she’d felt a moment ago.

“You’re so brave, Rose. I’m sorry I got you into this.”

She looked up at him. Was he somehow responsible for whatever was going on with her? “What does that mean?”

His swallowed. “I—I should’ve…I shouldn’t have tried to heal your body faster than it could by itself. I didn’t mean to cause you pain. You don’t know who I am when you look at me, and I can’t stand it. I knew you’d have some memory loss, but I wasn’t counting on you not knowing me.”

She sat up. He really did care for her, didn’t he? “You said it’ll go away, right?”

“In a few days, yeah.”

“You look tired.”

“You’ve been out for a few days. I haven’t slept, not that I need to anyway. Been worried about you.”

“What happened?”

“You and me, we were running through this temple. There were a few traps, and we must have set one off that I didn’t see. You were hit with a dart, and you collapsed. I carried you back here to the TARDIS because I knew I could take care of you here. You had a fever, a bad one, while your body was trying to fight it. I almost thought I’d lost you,” he said softly. “But she and I worked on you together, and here you are. How’s your head?”

“Better. Sorry, but I just want to go to bed.”

“I’ll show you to your room.”

“My room?”

“Yeah. You have a room. I’ll show you to it.” He offered his hand.

She took it and hopped off the table. She noticed that he was gripping her hand tightly, like she might slip away if he let her go. She also noticed that they walked for quite a long time.

“This is an enormous hospital,” she commented. “I’m not seeing any other patients.” She glanced in some of the rooms as they walked by. “Doesn’t even look like a hospital at all, on second thought.”

He chuckled. “It’s not a hospital.”

“But you’re a doctor.”

“I am _the_ Doctor. Big difference.”

“So that’s really your name?”

“Yeah.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“A good one.” He stopped in front of a door and bowed with a flourish. “Your room.”

She smiled. “Thanks.” She wiped her hands on her jeans. “I’ll see you, I guess.”

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and rocked on his heels. “Yeah.”

“Alright. I’m just gonna…” She pointed to the room.

“Yeah. Alright.” He walked down the hallway, hands still in his pockets. He turned around and walked backwards. He pulled a hand out of his pocket to wave with his fingers.

She waved the same way.

He smiled, took a few more steps back, turned, and entered a doorway.

When he didn’t reappear, she walked in and checked out the space, shutting the door behind her. She walked to the chest of drawers, on which sat various bits and bobs. Above that was a photo board. Most of the pictures showed a blonde woman. In one, she was with the Doctor, her arms wrapped around his neck and their cheeks pressed together and they were both grinning at the camera.

There was another photo of the woman with another man, like her photo with the Doctor. He sported cropped dark hair, big ears, and a leather jacket. His smile wasn’t as wide as the Doctor’s, like he was a little reluctant to take the photo in the first place, but she found him to be just as attractive in a gruff sort of way.

Near it was a small photo of a man, also with dark hair and blue eyes, in a military jacket.

She saw another with her and a second blonde woman, old enough to be her mum. And they looked so similar. Another young man was in the photo with them. She thought he had a nice smile, and his dark eyes were friendly.

She thought that younger blonde woman must be her, since this was her room, but she realized she hadn’t even looked at herself yet. She didn’t even know what she looked like. She saw a door to an ensuite, and she stepped inside.

She looked a right mess. Her eye makeup was smudged all over, giving her the appearance of a raccoon. Her hair was tangled. And she was thin compared to the photos. She must have lost weight while she was out.

She found some soap and scrubbed her face. Satisfied that she’d removed her makeup enough to look passable, she thought she might take a bath to help her relax before she went to bed.

All of a sudden, the water turned on in the tub.

Rose sort of yelped and stared at it.

The Doctor must have had supersonic hearing, because it wasn’t long before she heard his voice. “Rose? Rose, are you alright?”

“Ehm, yeah, I think.” Oh, god, he was here, and she looked terrible.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was closer. At least he had the sense to stand outside the loo. He didn’t know if she was decent or not.

“The water. The water turned on by itself.”

“Really? You never draw a bath for me,” he whined.

She poked her head out of the door. “Excuse me?”

He blushed. “That’s not what it sounded like. Sorry. The ship, she turned on the water for you.”

“The...ship?”

“The TARDIS. Not just a computer. It’s the whole ship.”

“Ship, like a boat ship? This is an awful big boat.”

“No. Spaceship.”

“I’m on a spaceship?”

“Yeah, but we’re not in space right now. We’re parked on a beach.”

“This whole spaceship, on a beach?”

“Yep. Listen, we can go over this tomorrow if you like. You need to rest.”

She stepped into the room. “No. I’d like to know where I am.”

“No, you need to sleep, please,” he said, gently.

“‘M fine, yeah? I feel fine. You gave me that medicine, whatever it was, and I’m not in pain anymore. Take me outside. I want to see the ship I’m on.”

“Rose, you’re not going outside. Take your bath and go to sleep.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Excuse me. I’ll do what I like. And if you don’t show me, I’ll go find it myself.”

“Blimey, losing your memory didn’t make you any less stubborn, did it?”

“Apparently not. And that was rude.”

He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

“Well, don’t be. Take me outside, please?”

“If I take you, will you come back here and sleep?”

“Seems fair.”

“Fine. Come on.” He walked towards the door.

“What about the water? Shouldn’t I shut it off?”

“She’ll shut it off herself.”

She looked at the faucet curiously and jogged to catch up with him.

He was broody as they walked through the corridor, evidenced by the crease between his brows.

“No need to be sour.”

“It’s my responsibility to take care of you. Wouldn’t be in this mess if not for me.”

She stopped. “Hey.”

He turned abruptly.

“Hey, it’s alright. I didn’t die.”

“You could have.”

She took a step closer to him. “But I didn’t. You saved me.”

“I shouldn’t have had to.”

“It doesn’t matter. You did.” She reached for his hand. “Thank you, Doctor.”

He nodded.

“And in a few days, I’ll be able to remember everything. You said so yourself.”

“I did.”

“Now, outside?”

He turned, still holding her hand, and they entered the control room. “This is where I fly the TARDIS.”

She heard a sort of...music in the back of her mind. It was comforting. “Is she humming? I can barely hear it.”

“Yes. She’s happy you’re awake, and a little sad you can’t remember her right now.”

A small smile crossed her face. “So she really can think? She’s not just a computer.”

He smiled. “She’s sentient.”

“Those the doors out?” She nodded.

“Yeah. Come on.” He paused at the bottom of the ramp. “I have to warn you, this might blow your mind.”

“Think that’s already been done enough for today, ta.”

He pulled on the door.

She shielded her eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. “It’s still daytime. Why do I need to sleep, Doctor?”

“Because I’m your Doctor, and I know what’s good for you. And besides, it’s nearly sundown.”

She grinned, her tongue peeking from behind her teeth. “Right.”

He placed his hand in the small of her back and gently pushed her out. “Go on.”

She turned around once she stepped out into the sand. Her eyes went wide.

He grinned as widely as he ever did.

“Doctor, it’s...how’s it like that?”

“Like what?”

“The inside’s bigger than the outside.”

“The wonder of dimensional stabilizers.”

She laughed. “This is unreal.”

He took her hand again. “Oh, it’s very real. I can assure you.”

“So, where are we?”

“It’s complicated. We can go over it tomorrow, yeah? I promise we will.”

“Can you tell me one more thing? I don’t want to wait ‘til tomorrow.”

“I’m sure we can find an amicable compromise.”

“Who are those people in my photos?”

“In your room?”

“Yeah.” Her eyes went wide. “Oh, god, I forgot. I look terrible.” She covered her face with her arm. “And you’re looking at me.”

His hand lightly touched her arm and moved it away. Her breath hitched at his nearness and the tenderness she saw in his eyes.

“The only thing you look to me, Rose Tyler, is alive.” He rested his hand on her waist. “And that is all that matters to me.” He cupped her cheek with his other hand, stroking his thumb over her skin.

“Right,” she breathed. “Bed time, yeah?”

“I’m glad you finally see it my way.”

She smiled. “Shut up.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you haven't recovered your memory?” He wrapped his arm fully around her waist and reached down for her hand to hold it. He swayed them gently as if music were playing.

“I’m sure. Still don’t understand anything about your spaceship.”

“You will.”

“Just give it a few days, right?”

“Speaking of, did I mention it also travels in time?”

“No, I think you left that detail out.”

“Actually, I didn’t. That last bit is what got you on board.”

“You think you’re impressive or something?”

“I am impressive. You seemed to think so, or you wouldn’t be here with me.”

“Am I going to remember this?”

He stilled. “What makes you think you wouldn’t?”

“Didn’t you say this stuff affected my long-term memory?”

“Yeah. For now.”

“If I’ve still got...whatever it is in my brain, wouldn’t that affect my memories of right now?”

He smiled. “You may not be yourself yet, but you’re still so clever. Your body is working to expel it, so its ability to cloud your memory storing processes is lessened.”

“I–” She took a deep breath.

“Yes?”

“I don't want to wake up tomorrow and not know who you are.” A tear trailed down her cheek and she rested her forehead on his chest. “You're all I have right now. I don't know anything else.”

He held her tighter. “Hey,” he whispered. “It’ll be alright. I'm right here. Even if you forget everything when you wake up tomorrow, it’s not like I’m disappearing.”

“What if I never remember anything?” She sobbed and fisted her hands in his jacket.

“That’s not going to happen.”

“You won't leave me, will you?”

“Never. I could never leave you. Do you know why?”

She sniffed.

He lifted her chin. “Because I was lost once, and you found me.”

She rested her head on his chest again, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they stood like that for a while, watching the sun set until it dipped below the horizon.

He spoke first. “You really need some sleep. Your body will be able to reset itself easier if you’re rested.”

She nodded and they walked to the doors. “I feel so dirty, though. I think I need that bath.”

“I bet she’s kept the water nice and hot for you.”

“She can do that?”

He grinned and placed a hand in the small of her back as she stepped over the threshold. “You’ll find there’s not much she can’t do.”

“I don’t normally listen to you like this, do I?”

“No.”

“Enjoy it while you can.”

“Oh, I am. Believe me.”

She slid her hand into his and they walked in companionable silence until they arrived at her door.

“Here we are. Sleep well.” He motioned to the room.

“You’re not staying with me?”

He said nothing.

She saw the hesitation in his eyes. “You don’t have to. I’m sorry. Just seemed like we were that close. But I guess you weren’t going to earlier, so maybe I was—”

“No, no. It’s not that I don’t want to. You’ve never asked me before.”

“I haven't?”

“No, and...well...you’re not yourself yet, and I don’t want you to be upset with me later—”

“But you’re really comfortable.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks. I, ehm, are you sure?”

“What if I’ve wanted to ask you, and I just haven't yet?”

His hand stilled and he tilted his head. “That’s a valid point.”

“And if you want to, or at least you don’t not want to, how come you’ve never asked me, hmm?” She gave him a cheeky grin.

“I–” He thought for a moment. “I don’t have a valid answer for that anymore.”

“What were your reasons?”

He narrowed his eyes. “What were yours?”

“Deflection will get you nowhere. And I’d tell you, but I can’t remember them. What’s your excuse?”

“Touché.” He slid his hands down her arms and gave hers a good squeeze, smiling warmly at her. “Go enjoy your bath. I’ll be here when you finish.”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He blushed as she entered her room.

–

As he’d anticipated, as soon as Rose hit the bed, she was out.

The Doctor, however, was nowhere near sleep, though he knew he could benefit from an extended rest period. He leaned against her headboard.

He’d gone through a range of emotions that day. From despair that she hadn’t woken up yet, to hope that she had, to fear when she hadn’t recognized him, to hope again when he’d deduced that she’d be fine in the end, to anxiety when he’d caused her pain, to anger with himself for getting her into this situation in the first place.

Laced among those emotions were awe and deep affection for this incredible woman. She showed her degree for resiliency and courage and determination in the face of what seemed to her to be insurmountable odds. Even not fully herself, Rose is still Rose, right down to the core. Everything he loved about her was still there.

He looked down at her sleeping form burrowed beneath her duvet.

Was it possible that she’d wanted him to stay with her before?

Sure, they’ve dozed off in the library together, shared a bed in the random prison after being arrested for whatever reasons on whichever planet, napped in the hammock the other night, and it’s not like they were never physically affectionate. They’d hugged, held hands, and now properly kissed a few times.

But this was different. This was her room, her bed. Bit more intimate than a tiny twin mattress in a concrete cell.

Had she been afraid he’d say no? Played that stupid refrain of “I don’t do domestics”? Was she haunted by unfinished sentences?

Perhaps, if not for Mickey’s unexpected companionship, if not for France, he might have had the chance to prove himself differently.

 _No more,_ he thought. Rose shouldn’t have to question him anymore.

He slipped under the duvet and lay on his side. He threaded an arm underneath her and pulled her gently to himself. He curled himself around her. She stirred ever so slightly, but he soon felt her breathing even itself out as she slipped back into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, super fluffy chapter, checking in on Theta and Rose, since I feel SO terrible (gigglesnort) about chapter 6.
> 
> Also, timey-wimey note: This is before Rose woke up, so it gives a tiny insight into what those few days for the Doctor were like. More details will be given later....
> 
> And Theta feels the need to be honest about something.

“Theta?” She sighed heavily in his arms as they lay in his bed, her back against his chest. They’d just settled down for sleep after the long day.

“Rose?”

“I think you were right.”

“That’d be a first with you.”

“Shut up.”

He leaned over her slightly and kissed her cheek. “Right about what?”

“We should’ve just let them leave.”

“What?”

She rolled over so she was facing him. “When I told you I wanted to invite the Doctor and Rose with us, you said you thought they wanted to leave.”

“Rose, no.”

“And now she’s been hurt. It wouldn’t have happened if we hadn’t brought them with us, if I hadn’t invited them.”

“What happened is not your fault.”

“But it is, though.”

“No, it’s not. I won’t have you telling yourself that.”

“Sorry. It’s just hard.”

“I know it wasn’t easy seeing her like that.”

She smiled lightly. “Did you see him, though? He wouldn’t leave her side, wouldn’t even look away from her or take the chance to rest.”

“I would have been the same way.”

She smiled widely at him.

“Rose, can I tell you something?”

“Must be important if you’re asking for permission.”

“I tried to get Ricky to tell you himself, but I think he was afraid of how you’d react.”

“What do you mean?”

“The reason I knew how to find you all those times...Ricky sent me messages.”

“He did?”

“He did.”

“So he knew you’d returned?”

“He did. I asked him not to tell you about me, but it was his idea that he tell me where you would be.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to tell you myself. Are you angry?”

“I would have been. I would’ve thrown him overboard if I’d’ve known. And I wish I would’ve been told what had happened to you. After you came back, I mean. I understand I couldn’t have been told while Jack was looking for you, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have known after you were found.”

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking straight. I would change that if I could do it over again.”

“Of course you weren’t thinking straight. You’d just been through hell.”

“So you’re not angry?”

“No.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “What does any of that matter anymore? We’re together now.”

He nuzzled his nose in the column of her throat. “Forever.”

 “I love you.”

He hummed and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.

She closed her eyes. “God, I love you so much.”

He brushed her skin with his nose. “I’ll bet you do.”

“Normally the other person says, ‘I love you, too.’”

In one swift move, he was hovering over her, straddling her hips. His hands pinned hers to the mattress. “At this moment, I’d rather show you.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Doctor and Rose. How is Rose recovering?

She opened her eyes. She had a massive headache, and she had no idea where she was. She felt two arms around her, the gentle rise and fall of someone’s chest against her back. She didn’t know who it was. She sat up far too quickly and she whimpered in pain.

The man next to her bolted upright after her, his eyes wide. “Rose, are you alright?”

She studied him. Brown suit, messy hair...the fog in her mind slowly dissipated. He was the one who’d helped her yesterday. Yeah, they’d been on the beach, and he’d been…wonderful. “Doctor?”

His eyes softened. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“My head hurts.”

“Figured it might, so I brought in the same medicine I gave to you yesterday. I’ll have to inject it again. Is that alright?”

She lay down, hot tears spilling out of her eyes as he gingerly administered the serum.

“Should be all better in a little bit. Go back to sleep. I’ll make you some breakfast later. Banana pancakes sound good?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Good. Sleep.” His voice came from just above her ear, and then he kissed her cheek.

–

When she woke up a while later, she rolled over to see the Doctor sitting next to her on the bed with a tray. He was reading, a set of specs perched on the end of his nose.

Rose found the look to be quite attractive. “What are you reading?”

He smiled warmly at her. “Michelangelo.”

She squinted as she strained to recall any information about him she might know. “He was…he was important for something.”

“Yeah, he was a sculptor in the Renaissance.” He studied her for a moment. “Anyway.” He closed the book and put it on the nightstand next to him. “I brought you a tray.”

“Thank you.” She pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard. She ate in companionable silence with him until she remembered the photos she’d looked at the day before. “Can you tell me about my photos now?”

They both stood in front of her chest of drawers and looked up at the photo board.

He pointed to the photo of him and her together. “That’s you and me.”

“Of course.” She nudged him with her elbow.

He pointed at the other blonde woman. “Do you know who that is?”

“She must be my mum. We look just alike.”

“Jackie Tyler, your mum. Correct. And she’d be so offended right now if she knew you don’t remember her. Oo! Maybe you’d be the one to get slapped instead of me! Well, no, she’d blame it on me anyway, so...I won’t tell her. You don’t tell her, either, alright?”

She looked at him. “Where’s my dad?”

He tugged on his ear. “He passed away when you were a baby. Accident.”

She nodded. “Oh.”

He pointed at the other man in the photo with her mum. “And that’s Mickey. He was your boyfriend.”

“Was?”

“’Til you met me.” He straightened his tie.

“Guess you are impressive, then.”

“Or Mickey’s not, rather,” he muttered.

“Rude!”

He laughed.

She pointed at the leather-clad man and smiled triumphantly. “If Mickey’s not so impressive, and you are, then who’s that, hm?”

He clicked his tongue. “Oh, Rose Tyler, you think you’ve bested me, but I’m not sure you’re ready for that one.”

“I, apparently, willingly decided to travel in a time machine. I’m sure I can handle anything.”

“I’ll have you know that the man in that picture is me, and he’s the one who persuaded you that Mickey is, in fact, not impressive.”

She pointed at the first picture. “No, that’s you. Who’s that?”

“I’m telling you, that’s me. I said I was impressive.”

“How is that even possible?”

“Remember that I’m not human? I’m Time Lord?”

“Yeah, you told me that yesterday.”

“Well, I died.”

“But you’re standing right here.”

“Right. When Time Lords die, their bodies go through a process so they can heal themselves. Every cell in their body changes. Same man at the core, but we get a new personality and body. It’s called regeneration.”

She studied the old him’s face. “How many of you have there been?”

“Oh, a few. Didn’t know you until that one, though.”

She looked up at him and asked softly, “How did you die?”

“I’ll leave you to remember that later.”

“Who’s the military man?”

All amusement left his face. “That’s Captain Jack Harkness. He’s a…friend of ours. Traveled with us for a while.”

She noticed the clench in his jaw. “Bad friend? Can’t be if he’s still on my board.”

“No, not bad at all. Good man, in fact.”

“Did he die?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Was he my boyfriend, too? He’s not bad on the eyes.”

A small smile appeared. “Maybe for a second, and then I reminded you how impressive I am.”

 “Can you show me around your impressive ship now?”

They spent the rest of the day wandering the halls of the TARDIS, and he stayed with her again that evening.

–

She opened her eyes. She was in her room again. The Doctor was with her.

“How do you feel?”

“My head doesn’t hurt as much.”

He smiled. “That’s good. I can give you some more pain reliever if you’d like?”

“In a moment. Still reading, I see?”

“Yep.”

“Michelangelo?”

“Yep.”

“I–” She paused for a moment, looking at nowhere in particular.

“Yeah?”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “There’s something important about him.”

His lips twitched. “Well, he was vital to the Renaissance. Sculptor, yes, but he was also a painter, an architect, and a poet.” He lay down next to her flipped to the middle of the book with a photo spread and held it up for her. “See? Ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. _David. Pietà._ _Molto bene,_ he was.”

She took the book and considered the pictures. “All that’s beautiful, but, no, there’s something else important I should remember.” She closed the book and looked at him.

He rolled onto his side and cupped her cheek. “Don’t force it. What do you want to do today?”

“Can we just enjoy the beach? Feels like I haven’t been outside in forever.”

“That can be arranged. I can even bring the book we were reading together? Well, before all of this.”

“What’s that?”

“We were in the middle of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,_ but you won’t remember where we’ve stopped, so we’ll just have to start over at the beginning. And I don’t mean the book. I mean way back to the first book, _The Philosopher’s Stone_.”

“How many are there?”

He stood and offered his hand. “Seven.”

They walked hand in hand down the corridor.

“And what are they about?”

“You know what? I’m not going to tell you. It’ll be like you’re reading it for the first time, and that will be priceless to see.”

–

Rose saw that he was reading the same book again the next morning. “Michelangelo. I feel like you’ve met him.”

“I did.” He looked at her over the top of his glasses. “Do you feel okay today?”

“I do.” She smiled. “You’ve met so many people. You’re always going on about it.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “We’ve met so many people. I remember. Charles Dickens.”

“You were beautiful.”

“For a human?”

He lay on his side facing her. “No. You’re beautiful.”

“And we met Queen Victoria, and the werewolf.”

“Lupine wavelength haemovariform. Same difference, though.”

“Shut up.”

He laughed and pulled her closer to him.

She brushed some of the fringe from his forehead. “Some of my memory is still foggy. I don’t remember everything.”

“You will.”

“You’ve been taking care of me.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“So, tell me, who am I?”

“Sir Doctor of TARDIS.”

“And who are you?”

“Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.”

“What was the first thing I said to you?”

“Run.”

“What do I hate more than Daleks?”

“Pears.”

“From what planet are the Slitheen?”

“Raxacoricofallapatorius.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Alright, I suppose you’re passable. Welcome aboard the good ship TARIDS, Rose Tyler.”

“Only passable?”

“Oh, fine. More than passable. Probably the only one more fit to run this ship than me. I ought to teach you how to fly her.”

“Did that once already.”

“True. But you should learn how to fly her in the proper way so I don’t have to die.”

“Now that I think about it, you’ve had to save me quite a bit, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind it. You’ve saved me in more ways than you’ll ever know.”

“Really?”

 “Yes. But it would help if you’d be a little less jeopardy friendly.” He kissed her forehead.

“What about Theta and Rose? Are they still here?”

“They said they would stay until we left. They felt terrible and wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“We should probably go see them today, yeah?”

“I figured it might have been too much after you woke up.”

“Maybe. I’m not made of glass, though.”

He smoothed a hand down her back. “I know you’re not, never said you were. Blimey, I’m going to have to get used to you being stubborn again.”

“Yeah, you are. You know what they say about all good things, Doctor.”

“It’s not a bad thing, you being stubborn. Well, some of the time. Well—”

“Yeah?”

“It’s part of who you are.”

“But you like it, don't you, Doctor?” She scrunched up her nose and grinned.

He blushed. “I like you.”

She played with his hair. “I like you, too.”

“I guess I’ll keep you around.”

“You don't really have a choice. You’re stuck with me.”

“If we keep this up, I’m going to turn human, and that would be even more disgusting than this conversation we’re having.” He winked and tried to stand, but before he knew it, Rose had wrapped her legs around him and pulled him back down. He landed on top of her with an _oomf._ “What—“

She dissolved into laughter.

He smiled down at her. “What was that for?”

“I dunno. Just happy to have you back.”

“Me, too. And, I think you miscalculated something.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re still down some weight.” He hoisted her up easily and stood near the edge of the bed. “I win.” His triumphant smirk faded when he gazed into her eyes at level with his, looking back at him.

A few seconds passed in stillness before the Doctor’s mind caught up with his pounding hearts and he realized he was holding Rose Tyler…and her legs were wrapped around him, and her arms were around his neck. Too close for comfort. He wasn’t quite ready for… _that_ …yet, but he would be lying if he said that it didn’t affect him after the events of last week.

He cleared his throat and gently set her down. He backed away a few steps, tugging on his ear and staring at nothing on the floor. “Right. Ehm, we should…go.”

“Doctor.”

It wasn’t her hand on his arm that caught him as he walked away. It was the hurt in her voice.

Blimey, hadn’t he talked to himself about this the other night? He couldn’t leave her like that. He turned. “Yes?”

“I, erm…” She looked away. “Was that…too much for you?”

Well, it was, yes, but not in the way she was asking. How to handle this in a way that was comfortable for him and would help her understand?

When she looked at him again, he shrugged. “For now.” The corner of his lips turned up and he raised an eyebrow as Rose’s jaw dropped. He turned without another word and headed out the door.

“What does that mean?” She’d poked her head into the corridor.

He held out his hand and kept walking. “Come on! We don’t want to keep the others waiting any longer than they already have.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun with Theta and Rose and Rose and the Doctor. I've been poking at this chapter for a while, but there's only so much I can do. It's time to release her into the wild.
> 
> Rose’s outfit idea was inspired by [this adorable art](http://capitankaru.tumblr.com/post/160715429012/just-a-doodle-because-im-really-hype-about-all) by [@capitankaru](https://tmblr.co/mTbL2T_JnhAAVm9mRebZGiQ) on tumblr.
> 
> This fic will be coming to a close soon, with maybe two more chapters? They're _not quite_ to the "lovers" stage in the title yet....but soon, friends. Soon. I think you'll like the discussion in the next chapter. 
> 
> After this fic is finished, I'll resume work on the Hamilton AU, and a few other things (including the one that helped make writing Theta in this one so much damn fun). I'm chomping at the bit for it. It's....onLY A MATTER OF TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME. I'm so excited to reveal WHO LIVES WHO DIES WHO TELLS THEIR STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.
> 
> ANYWAY, I hope you'll stick around my ao3 and tumblr for these upcoming projects!
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd.

Theta and Rose leaned on the bulwark of the _Tardis._

She threaded her arm through his and looked up at him. “It’s been a few days. Should we go check on them?”

“Nah. He’ll take care of her just fine.”

“What if she hasn’t woken up, or what if her memory hasn't returned yet?”

“I think you can see for yourself.”

“What?”

He nodded at the beach and smiled at her. “Look.”

She looked to see the Doctor and Rose walking hand in hand, smiling at each other. “Oh! Look at them!”

He chuckled. “I was. I saw them before you did.”

“Rude.”

“Guess you can get me back later?” He waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. “Really, Theta?”

“What? You can hardly expect to get me back now with our guests approaching, can you? Some might consider that poor taste—“

“Theta! Just let down the damn ladder, you insatiable man.” She laughed.

He stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

She patted his arm. “I’ll think of something good between now and tonight. Ladder, please?”

He hummed with a grin and leaned over the side of the ship to let down the ladder.

They climbed down to their lifeboat and met the pair on the beach, and they all decided to head back to the TARDIS for a more thorough tour than the one they’d received on their earlier visit.

Later in the day, they ended up back in the control room. The four stood on the side of the console closer to the door, the two Roses with their arms linked.

Rose loved her counterpart, and the feeling was mutual. They got on so well, as they shared many of the same quirks. Being that they were both the only child in their family, they loved feeling like they had a sister.

When she sensed where the conversation was headed, that they’d all be parting ways, and her heart sank, and she could see the other Rose felt the same. She dropped her arm and tugged on the Doctor’s, pulling him to the other side of the console. “Can’t we go to one more place in this universe? Can we take them with us for one trip?”

“That’s not a good idea.”

“I don't really want to leave them yet.”

“We don’t know anything about this parallel world, and they don’t really, either. They haven’t developed the technology to know what’s out in their space. And what about fixed events? Wouldn’t want to go blundering into one of those, would you? It’s easier to do than you think.”

“After all, they’re the Doctor and Rose Tyler, just in another universe. Isn't it only right that they should get a trip in the TARDIS?”

The Doctor glanced at the pair on the other side of the console, who had turned towards the doors and leaned on the circular edge.

“We could go somewhere, and if we step outside the doors and it’s dangerous or something, we can use the…” She searched the various bits and bobs and controls. “The, ehm, fast return switch, right?” She grinned as she pointed right at it. “She’d bring us right back here, wouldn’t she?”

He couldn’t help the small smile of pride that crossed his features. “That’s how it’s supposed to work, yeah.” Inwardly he cursed at himself. He could hardly prove his point when he was putty in her hands, and it didn’t help that she _knew_ it and was taking full advantage of that fact.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. “Please? We can’t go home yet anyway. Mum wouldn’t like me showing up this skinny.”

He nodded and raised an eyebrow. “You’re right about that.” He fiddled with one of the knobs on the console with his free hand, firmly avoiding her gaze again.

“Doctor?”

“Rose?”

“What’s wrong?”

The corner of his lips turned up a little. “Can’t put anything past you, can I?”

“It’s just that…well, you normally jump at the chance for a new adventure. And you’re not jumping.”

He finally looked at her, but hesitated to speak, any reasoning dying before it escaped his lips.

“You’re worried about me, aren't you?”

He hadn’t really meant to sound so irritated in response, but she’d hit the nail on the head. “And anything I say won't dissuade you from wanting to go, and Rassilon knows that I can’t refuse you anything, so what does it even matter?”

“I said earlier, I'm not made of glass.”

“You’re not made of diamonds, either. You were only unconscious a few days ago, suffering from what might as well have been a traumatic brain injury.”

“And I'm fine now.”

His voice grew louder. “The human brain is a delicate thing, Rose, or did you forget that, too?” His face fell immediately.

She knew he regretted his words, but she said her piece anyway before he had the chance to apologize and explain himself. “No, but I guess I'm just a stupid ape to you, right?” She stormed off down the corridor.

He glanced at Theta and Rose, who had turned around and were staring at him. “Sorry,” he mumbled, his eyes downcast.

“It happens. We all have rows from time to time,” she replied. “Let me talk to her.” She took off down the corridor after her counterpart.

He scrubbed his hands down his face and slumped on the jump seat. “I'm awful.”

“You’re not. You’re concerned for her safety, and it’s hard to do that when she’s so stubborn, even though you normally would admire that about her. It’s just a momentary inconvenience.”

He huffed. “Tell me about it.”

“We could probably write a whole treatise on the stubbornness of Rose Tyler, on both its merits and its ability to irritate.”

“Have you met her mother, though? Is there a Jackie Tyler in this universe?”

Theta’s eyes grew wide. “I’d rather not speak about her.” He tapped the side of the console. “How does your ship work?”

The Doctor grinned and leapt out of the jump seat to pull up the grating.

–

“Rose, wait!”

She stopped in the middle of the corridor, her hands clenched into fists. A tear streamed down her hot cheeks.

The other Rose caught up with her. “He didn't mean it.”

“I know, and neither did I.”

“On the bright side, this means that we get to spend more time together, yeah?”

Rose sniffed and smiled. “Yeah, it does. What do you want to do?”

“Can I try some of your clothing? I can’t believe the size of your wardrobe.”

“I couldn’t either when I came on board. I’ve got a whole section to myself.”

“Really? Forget the Doctor. Your TARDIS is amazing! I can see why you wanted to keep traveling on it.”

Rose snorted and rolled her eyes. “Right? He thinks he’s impressive, but me and the ship, we’ve become best friends. He’s just a perk of all the time traveling.”

Rose took her counterpart to her section and they walked slowly down the aisles of clothing, hanging a few selections on their arms. Once they’d loaded up, they headed to a corner where they’d been supplied with a changing screen.

The other Rose cleared her throat as she removed her coat. “You know, I think your Doctor might fancy a bit of dress up.”

“What makes you say that?”

“When he’d first seen me, before he knew I wasn’t his Rose, there was something in his eyes. I think he liked my appearance, thinking it was you.”

“Yeah, well, he does seem to like it when I dress in the style of clothing where we’re going occasionally.”

She grinned and touched Rose’s arm. “No, no...more than just appreciating the appearance. I think you’re missing my point. It makes him...a little more... _eager,_ if you catch my drift.”

Rose’s mouth hung open. She thought back to every time she’d dressed up. Cardiff. Her dress in Rome, and he’d even donned a tunic. The school teacher and the lunch lady. Was that secretly a preference of his? Roleplaying?

She laughed. “Oh my god! He’s a time traveler! All the people he’s met, places he’s been. Makes total sense. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that before.”

But…who was she kidding? They’d not even shagged yet.

Maybe that would change in the future? She could only hope. After all, he’d admitted that their close call was a bit much – _for now._ Did he really mean what that implied? She’d have to ask him after they sorted things out.

She thought more about the night in the parallel world, how she’d been irritated about “A Bit Thick Lucy” and being on the catering staff. It must have been a bit exciting for him, her in the little black dress, him in a tux, on a stakeout no less. If only she’d known, and had the circumstances been different, the night might have ended a bit differently.

Bad Wolf Rose interrupted her thoughts from behind her changing screen. “You know, we came to visit while you were out.”

“Did you? He only mentioned it yesterday. I guess he figured it would’ve been too much with the memory loss thing.”

“When we realized that you weren’t behind us anymore, we left the temple. We searched everywhere along the path for the both of you, and then we remembered that you’d come from another part of the island. So when we wandered down the beach, we saw your blue box. We tried to pull the door open, since that’s what the sign told us to do, but that didn’t work. Theta had the brilliant idea to push instead, and the ship led us to the infirmary.”

Rose could hear the smile in her voice.

“You should have seen him. He was focused, but we could see the distress in his eyes. He wouldn’t accept our offer for food or for us to watch you so he could rest. Said he didn’t need it, being an alien and all. He wouldn’t even let go of your hand or look away from you unless one of the machines signaled to him.

“You know, the fatal part of the poison on that dart isn’t the poison itself. It’s waking up after being out for days and not remembering anything. You’d just wander around and die of dehydration or starvation if one of the other traps didn’t kill you first. Lucky for you, you had a Doctor to take care of you, and I’m sure he didn’t leave your side until you woke up.

“And…I’m really sorry all that happened to you. Being able to see that jewel wasn’t worth putting your life in harm’s way. No adventure is worth that. I’ve felt terrible for the last few days. Do you forgive me?” She stepped out from behind the screen wearing one of Rose’s black bodycon dresses when she didn’t hear an answer.

She was staring at the floor.

“Rose?” She walked over to and sat in the chair next to her.

“And here I was, arguing with him. That was stupid of me.” She sighed. “But me being stubborn isn’t new for him. Neither is me being in trouble. I get in trouble all the time. Jeopardy friendly, he called me.”

“You being out for days, though. Is that normal?”

“Not really, no.”

“A machine could only give him so much information.  He said he’d never seen that poison before, so that probably made his concern for you even stronger. Just talk to him later, yeah? Let’s have some fun.” She touched her arm. “Try on some of these clothes with me. This is better than any market I’ve ever been to!”

Rose smiled. “I know! The TARDIS, she’s the best.”

“Can I find something to show Theta later? Oh, did you know, we’re gonna get married after all? He asked me again.”

“Really?” Rose squealed and hugged her. “You can keep that dress, then.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It looks good on you.”

She stood turned to the mirror in the corner and smoothed her hands down the fabric. “It fits like a glove. This isn’t like any of the dresses I’ve ever seen or worn. There’s so much skin!” She twisted her body to the side. “Shows off my bum, too. Is it really that big?”

Rose laughed. “That’s the point. Theta will love it.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, the Doctor’s always looking at mine. He thinks I don’t see him, but I do. He even made a statue of...me…” Her smile faded as she remembered.

“Rose?”

“He carved a statue of me. I remember. I asked him if my bum was really that big.” She giggled. “He said it was accurate. We were in Rome because my mate, Mickey—” she looked at the other Rose, “he’s like your Ricky. Mickey, he found a statue of me in the British Museum. We thought someone had carved it, like maybe I had posed for it. So we traveled back in time, but when we got there, somebody turned me into a statue. I was really a stone statue for a bit.” She giggled as the other Rose’s eyes widened in amazement. “It’s a long, long story, but while I was a statue, the Doctor went to see Michelangel–oh, that’s why he was reading that book every morning! He was…waiting for me to remember.”

“He really loves you, even if he doesn’t say it.”

“I know.”

“But it’s easy to forget when he doesn’t say it.”

“It is. I have an idea, but we need to find a different section of the wardrobe for it.” Rose headed off purposefully down the spiral staircase.

“Ooo! Tell me about it. Also, tell me all about your travels while we’re looking. Where’s the most interesting place you’ve been?”

She slowed her pace a little in thought. “One time we landed on this planet. It was beautiful. All of the water had frozen at once. Can you picture it? The ocean, big waves like you’re in the middle of a storm, all frozen in an instant, the moonlight glittering off the ice crystals. The planet was called Woman Wept because the land was curved round like a woman lamenting if you looked at it from above.”

“That sounds wonderful. So there’s…wow, I know you said you were from another world, but there’s really stuff out there among the stars? It’s not just lights in the sky we’re seeing when we look up there at night?”

“There’s so much out there to see, Rose. That’s why I want you and Theta to come with us. Just for one trip, doesn’t have to be more than that. But it’s just…too amazing out there not to see. We’ve gotten to see how you two live. We should get a turn to repay your hospitality.”

“I’d really like to go. Theta would, too.”

“It’s not all beautiful up there, though. Just like there’s horrible things here on Earth, there’s horrible things out there, too. There might be Daleks, Cybermen, the Gelth, who knows what over here, just like there is at home. Or, maybe you’ve got your own monsters over here?”

“But that’s what you get when you sign up for a life of adventure, right? I’m sure whatever’s up there, we can take it, as long as we’re all together.” She threaded her arm through Rose’s.

“Yeah. That’s the best part of it all. Being able to share it with someone.” She giggled. “Listen to us. We sound all barmy. And here!” She proudly smiled at the clothes hanging before her. “We’ve found it! Come on, help me pick something.”

\--

Bad Wolf Rose met the men in the console room first, carrying a bag.

“Where’s Rose?” the Doctor asked.

“She’s on her way, tidying up a few things. Honestly, you just need to talk things out. Everything’s gonna be fine, I promise. Theta, are you ready to go?”

“I’ve been waiting for you. What’s in the bag?”

She leaned into him and purred, “I’ll show you when we get back to our Tardis.”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Thought of something good, did you?”

She giggled and looked at the Doctor. “We’ll be back tomorrow. If you’re not planning on taking us anywhere in your…I think she said you call it, ‘sports car of time travel,’ whatever that means, we’ll just be ready to say our goodbyes then.”

“Fine by me,” he mumbled.

The Doctor was quiet when the pair left, trying to think of the best way to apologize to her.

“Can we string up the hammock somewhere?”

He looked over at Rose in surprise, standing near the entrance of the corridor. “Ehm…” He glanced down at what she was wearing: a familiar, cream cricket jumper pulled over a white Oxford, complete with red question marks embroidered on either collar. “You’re wearing…my…” He swallowed and fiddled with his tie, suddenly feeling a bit warm.

She played with the hem of the Oxford that stuck out underneath the jumper. “It’s really comfortable.” She walked to the jump seat and sat next to him. “When did you play cricket so much?”

The corner of his lips turned up. “Five. He loved the cricket. You’re missing the jacket, though. Well, maybe that’s for the best. I’m not sure I remembered to remove that stick of celery, and I’m sure it long past its expiry date.” He grimaced slightly.

“So, hammock?”

He smiled. “Right. I can think of a few spots. One of the gardens, maybe? The TARDIS does a beautiful night sky, as you know.”

Once they’d strung it up between some trees in one of the parks, they laid in it together silently for a few moments.

Rose felt and heard the Doctor take a deep breath.

“Rose, I’m sorry—“

She leaned over and kissed him, making good work of that pouty bottom lip of his.

He looked a bit dazed when she pulled away. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for? I thought you were angry with me. I hadn’t even finished apologizing for earlier.”

“I was, but Rose told me about you when she and Theta visited, when I was still out. I didn't realize–”

He cupped her cheek, his fingers threading through her hair. “I couldn’t leave you, Rose.”

“But you did.”

“Are you bringing that up again? The TARDIS—“

“You left me to go see Michelangelo, while I was left standing there like something a dog could put its leg on.” She giggled. “I remember.”

“Oh.” Warmth spread through his chest.

“That’s why you were reading about him every morning. Well, not really reading. You were waiting to see if I remembered.”

He smiled softly. “Yeah, I was.”

“I'm sorry about earlier.”

“Me, too.”

“I wasn't trying to be dismissive of you worrying about me.”

“And I wasn't implying that you’re not capable. Listen, I love that you've thrown yourself at this life with me. I love how you approach every new thing with wonder and curiosity, and it’s beautiful, and it’s taught me how to live all over again. There’s nobody I'd rather have with me than you. Sometimes, for just a moment, I even forget that you’re human and I'm Time Lord. But as soon as I forget, the universe throws it in my face again. You won't be here for forever, and those moments hurt deeper than just about anything I've ever felt. And you lying there unconscious in the infirmary...that was my fault.”

“How was it your fault? Even Theta and Rose didn't know that would happen.”

“But they’re not Time Lord. I should have...heard the darts or something.”

“That’s the biggest load of shite I've heard, even from you. You didn't force me to go with you, so it’s not your fault. And I'm here, aren't I? We've talked about this. You saved me. You took care of me.”

“I nearly lost you.”

“But you didn't.”

“You shouldn't trust me so easily.”

“But I do,” she said softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the corner of his lips. “With my life.”

“Why?”

“Because.” She scratched his scalp lightly at the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She felt his shaky breath on her cheek. “You're my Doctor. No matter what happens, you’re always gonna be there right on time. You always have been.” She felt his chest rise and fall deliberately. “If something happens to me, it will not be your fault. I signed up for this life. I asked you if it was dangerous and you told me yes, and traveling with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't regret one moment of it. So–” she cupped his cheek and looked him squarely in the eye, “quit beating yourself up, my Doctor.”

“My Rose,” he whispered.

“And I may not act it, but I love that you worry about me.”

He pulled back slightly, brows furrowed. “I'm confused.”

“Feels nice to have a bloke actually care about me for once. Mickey was my best mate for a long time, but when we got together, he didn’t really care about me until you swaggered up. And before that...well, Jimmy...he just wanted control.”

“I'm still confused,” he said, brushing past her statement. Jimmy Stone was never a good topic for conversation. It always ended with Rose having to stop him from traveling back in her timeline to break his jaw or throw him into a supernova. “Do you or do you not want me to? Because that’s what our whole argument was about earlier, if I’m not mistaken.”

“You worrying about me, it means that you care.”

“That's why I was upset earlier. It felt like me worrying about you means nothing.”

“Oh. Oh, Doctor, I'm so sorry. You’d just spent a week and more watching over me. I'm sorry.”

“And then you want to fling yourself out into the universe again like nothing happened.”

“I just missed the running with you. I'd lost those memories for a few days. I was happy to have them back.”

“But it wasn't nothing to me. Just before all this happened, you were saying that you didn’t know how I feel. I believe you asked me, what should I expect you to think when you don’t know how I feel? I was trying to show you, even if I failed miserably at it. You mean so much to me, Rose. More than anything.”

“More than the TARDIS?”

“More than the TARDIS, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. Rose, I know I don’t say how I feel. I know what you want to hear. But I can’t say it, not really. I can’t contain it in three simple words.”

“Can you at least tell me something, Doctor?”

He thought for a moment. “You know that feeling you get when we go somewhere new? That wonder and amazement that’s written in your eyes and your smile? Or how the sun feels on your skin when you step outside after being in a cold building for a while? How your skin tingles as the light caresses you with its warmth? The delight at the first scent of flowers blooming in the spring? Or that feeling of smallness you have when you stand in the doors of the TARDIS, looking out at a supernova?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s me, every time I’m near you. Every time I look at you or think of you when you’re not in the room. Every time I hold your hand and hear your voice.” He rested his forehead on hers. “So when I saw you, crumpled on the ground, when you were lying unconscious on the bed in the infirmary–”

“You must’ve been terrified.”

“I was. And you’re still...blimey, you lost some weight, Rose. Feels like you might blow away on me. IV nutrients only did so much.” He reached for her hand at the nape of his neck and laced his fingers through hers. “I know how resilient you are, and you’re definitely not a stupid ape, but if something were to happen to you, especially under my watch, I’m not sure I could forgive myself. Especially since I promised your mother I’d always bring you home. It’s not a promise I take lightly.”

“Would it help if I ate chips for the next few days?”

He gave her a small smile and chuckled.

“There you are.” She beamed at him. “Welcome back, Doctor. I've missed you.”

“I’ll still worry about you. I can’t not do that.”

“I'm alright with it. So long as it doesn't keep you from letting us from being us, yeah?”

“We can go somewhere tomorrow with Theta and Rose, but you’ve got to promise me that if you don't feel right, you’ll tell me. No faking for my sake.”

“I promise. Not that I could hide it from you anyway.”

“I mean it.”

“So do I.” She bit her lip and glanced at his. “So, can we get back to snogging now?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Little less conversation, little more action?”

“Elvis?”

“On the nose, Rose Tyler.” He tapped her there.

“Can we go see him sometime?”

“Absolutely! We’ll make a date of it.”

“A _real_ date? A _date_ date?”

“Been awhile since we’ve had one of those, hasn't it? Couldn't really do that with Mickey around. Sarah Jane wouldn't have minded so much by the time she was on the TARDIS, if she had joined us. But I wish I could have had you to myself.”

She smiled. “Me, too.”

“Too bad our time machine wouldn't let us go back and fix it.”

“But then we wouldn't be here.”

“Very true. The _least_ she could do for us instead is take us to see Elvis.”

“Maybe when we get back to our world?”

“First thing we’ll do.”

“Well, maybe not the first.”

“Yeah? Maybe you want to visit your mother first?”

“Blimey, you _are_ growing domestic in your old age, aren't you?”

“Shhh, the Daleks might hear you,” he whispered in her ear. “Wouldn’t want them getting the idea I’m going soft, would you?”

“If it helps, I wasn't thinking about visiting Mum.”

“Oh. What were you thinking?”

Why, oh why, did the Doctor put off kissing Rose Tyler for so long? All his reasons were forgotten as she kissed him again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. I'm so grateful for all of you who have read, who have left kudos, and who have left comments. Y'all's support made posting this so much fun. I loved getting everyone's reactions to different events in the story.
> 
> If it feels like some things in the story haven't been addressed adequately enough (i.e., more on the back story of Theta and Rose; if you need more adventures in this chapter; etc.), I've purposely left a few things open so that they might be revisited later. Theta and Rose are such fun characters that it'd be a crime never to revisit them at all.
> 
> Anyway, onto the penultimate chapter! Includes some demi!Doctor discussion, just no label.

A cell door slammed shut.

“Nice going, Doctor!” Rose spat.

His voice rose nearly an octave. “How was I supposed to know it was against the Treaty of Stranpem to walk backwards after sunset on the planet of Blegowei in this universe? It’s not like that at home where there is no Treaty of Stranpem. I’ve never even _heard_ of Stranpem!”

The Doctor clenched his jaw, and she narrowed her eyes at him. It was shaping up to be the standoff of the ages.

Rose glanced at Theta, asking him silently if they should intervene, but both looked over in surprise when they heard the pair sputter into laughter.

“Just like old times, right?” The Doctor grinned at his Rose, bringing his face near hers, his hands clasped behind him.

“Just like old times. I’ve missed this.”

“Me, too.”

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Right, plan. We certainly can’t stay in here for the rest of our lives.” He inspected the lock on the cell, removing his sonic from his pocket. He flipped it in the air and caught it, waggling his eyebrows at Rose. “Places to be, planets to save, havoc to wreak, and all that. Get ready.” He hunched over and activated the sonic towards the lock.

“The sonic can undo just about any lock, as long as it’s not deadlock sealed.” Rose told the other two. “Too bad Harry Houdini didn't have one of these, right?”

“That’s right. If you’re nice to me–” he looked at her as the lock disengaged and the door swung open, “I’ll take you to see him perform the Mirror Challenge. And if you’re _really_ nice to me, I’ll tell you how he did it.” He held out his hand and wiggled his fingers. “Ready for the fun part?”

“Always.” She slipped her hand into his and glanced at Theta and Rose. “Come on!” She laughed as the Doctor pulled her out of the cell with him.

Theta and Rose grinned and took off to follow them, pleased as punch that their friends would be fine after all. Not that they’d ever doubted them, but it was good to see that they’d found their own way together.

The guards chased them, but their stubby legs hardly allowed them to keep up with the four as they made a mad dash for the TARDIS.

Once they were inside the doors, they all collapsed against them in laughter. The Roses took each other’s hands and squeezed, sharing a look.

Theta leaned so he could see past his Rose to look at the other two. “Is it always like this?”

The Doctor put his arm around Rose’s shoulders and smiled warmly at her. “Yep! And we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The four had a few more adventures and mishaps around the galaxy, some in the past and future, including one important incident in the court of the portly King Pseopedo on the planet Yecromia. They were enjoying a meal with their hosts in the palace when the worst thing possible happened.

The Doctor was excited to see bananas on offer. He was not, however, counting on them tasting like pears. His face immediately twisted and he spat out the offending fruit. “Oh, that’s…that’s terrible! Deceptive! Call that a banana—that’s not a banana at all!”

Rose tapped him on the arm.

“What?”

She nodded at the king, whose eyes were nearly bulging out of his head.

“Oh.” He nodded. “Your Majesty, my deepest sympathies. I’m so sorry that you have to eat this ghastly fruit on a regular basis.”

Rose snorted in an effort to choke back her laughter. “I think you’ve offended him, Doctor. You’re being rude again.”

“Well, I’m offended at this miserable excuse for a banana.”

“You _dare_ to dine at my table with such careless words!” The king’s green skin now sported a brownish shade of red. “You will be thrown into my dungeon and left to rot there for the rest of your ungrateful lives!”

“Thank you, your Highness, for your generous offer of lifetime imprisonment, but I value my freedom very much. We’ll be going now. Theta, Rose, come on!” He grabbed Rose’s hand and they took off down a corridor.

“Guards! Seize them!”

They ran for a few moments, and having had a good head start on the palace guards, the Doctor spotted a few doors down one of the corridors. He opened a few and saw they were various closets. “Theta, Rose, wait in one of these closets for a while. We’ll find you when the coast is clear.” He grabbed Rose’s hand and pulled her inside.

They found it was a tight fit, but they also didn’t mind the opportunity to be so close to one another. They stayed silent as they heard the guards running past them.

Once the corridor grew quiet, the Doctor muttered, “Can you believe all of this for a stupid banana that’s not a banana?”

 _Now or never to confront him,_ Rose thought. She cleared her throat “I bet you five quid they’re having sex in their closet.”

He nearly choked. “What?” he said between coughs.

“What do you mean ‘what?’ It’s no secret they shag like rabbits.”

The corner of his lips turned up in amusement. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Do you remember a few days ago, when we were in my room?”

Of course he remembered. “Yeah.”

“I asked you if it was too much, and you said—“

“For now.”

“So does that mean…maybe it wouldn’t be too much in the future?”

He could feel the heat radiating from her skin, see the blush in her cheeks, even in the dark. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and leaned against the door behind him. He smirked. “Thing is, Rose, the physical part of intimacy wasn’t really a thing for my people, though some chose to partake. For the longest time, we were cursed to be sterile and we procreated through looms. And, anyway, most Time Lords, not all, mind you, looked down on the act of sex itself as primitive, belonging to lesser species, so intimacy was achieved through more cerebral means.”

“You mean telepathy?”

“Yeah.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“It’s not that I’ve never had sex. You know me, I’m a scientist. I’ll try anything just for the experience. And, yeah, it is fun and pleasurable if you’ve got the right partner, or in Jack’s case, partners. There’s been a few instances here and there, but don’t misunderstand me, Rose. I may be pretty this go round, but I’m not some space Casanova, shagging my way across time and space, notching my belt with historical figures. Never have been. Sure, I can see why you humans engage in it so much, but I’ve never felt the _need_ for it myself. It’s not part of my biology, the compulsion to copulate, the desire to dance, the urge to merge—“

“Do you not feel the need for it with me? Or do you not want to?” There was a hint of hurt in her voice.

Ah. He’d rambled too much. “Nine hundred years of traveling through time and space, and I’ve never traveled with anyone where I’ve felt the need.”

“Oh.” She was quiet.

“Until you.”

“Oh.” She was even quieter.

“And I’ve been able to ignore it for so long, but I…I can’t. I've never been closer to anybody I've traveled with, and you, you’re amazing in every way, and I can’t hide how I feel or lie to myself or you any longer.”

“It’s just that I look at them, and they’re us, right? And I see how happy they are together. I don’t mean that we’re not happy, because I am, but I want that for us. At least to try.”

“Me, too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him. “When?” she breathed, her lips near his.

“Soon.”

They might have closed the distance if not for the door opening, and they stumbled out into the corridor in surprise. The Doctor caught his balance first and gripped Rose’s arms.

“Blimey, even we weren’t taking advantage of our close quarters,” Theta mused.

“Someone’s gotta focus on getting us out of here,” Rose added.

The Doctor grinned down at his Rose. “I believe you owe me five quid.”

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. “If I remember right, you still owe me ten.”

“Wait,” the other Rose said, looking between the two of them, “did you make some sort of wager about Theta and I shagging in the closet?”

The Doctor looked at her. “Well, technically, we never agreed to it, so no.”

“Well, technically,” she shot back, mocking his tone, “our sex life is off limits for wagers.” Her eyes flashed something fierce at him.

He held up a hand, palm out. “Now, in all fairness, it was her idea.” He pointed at his Rose.

“GUARDS!” the king called from the nearby archway to the corridor. “Guards! They are here! How could you miss them while they’re in plain sight? I will find the one responsible and they will be thoroughly punished!”

The Doctor took off with Rose’s hand in his. “Straight for the TARDIS this time. Off we go!”

The Doctor and Rose were happy to take their friends around in the TARDIS until they saw a look pass between Theta and Rose. The Doctor recognized it immediately, the desire to return to their own lives. They probably missed their ships and crews and just being together, the two of them. He took Rose’s hand and pulled her from the control room.

“It’s time, isn’t it?” she asked.

“Yeah. They’ve got ships of their own, and their wedding. I just wanted to make sure you’d be alright.”

Rose wrapped her arms around her stomach. “‘S’been nice, you know? She’s like the sister I never had.”

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his cheek on her hair while she cried. “This is always the hardest part.”

But it wasn’t quite time for goodbyes after all. Theta and Rose insisted that they stay for the wedding. They would sail back to the mainland for the festivities, and the Doctor and Rose would meet them there.

They planned for three weeks ahead of the date of their departure, giving them enough time to reach Rose’s hometown and throw a ceremony together.

The Doctor and Rose skipped ahead in the TARDIS to the big day. So as not to cause a stir at the small ceremony, they would attend, but the Doctor would outfit himself and Rose with perception filters by modifying their keys and they stood to the side.

To their delight, both Pete and Jackie were present. “Looks like they got it right over here,” the Doctor whispered in Rose’s ear. He squeezed her hand.

The fact that Theta had no family present did not escape their notice, but neither was it a surprise. Rose had been more open about her family and home. Theta, on the other hand, hadn’t divulged any real details of his life.

It was a beautiful, brief ceremony, with Ricky and Jack standing witness for them. They didn’t exchange personal vows, having planned to do that in privacy later.

After the ceremony finished and congratulations were passed around from the guests, Theta and Rose approached their friends. They’d only shared their story with Jack, so he was eager to meet the Doctor and Rose.

Jack couldn’t resist himself. “There’s four of you? I can’t tell you what I’m thinking right now.”

“Oh, don’t start,” Theta and the Doctor said simultaneously.

Bad Wolf Rose walked to her counterpart. “Will we ever see you again?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh.” Tears filled her eyes.

“No! Don't cry! It’s supposed to be a happy day!” Rose gave a watery laugh, trying to hold back tears of her own. “But travel between worlds is supposed to be impossible. The Doctor’s gotta try closing the gap that pulled us in, and once that happens, we’ll be sealed away forever.”

“It’s just...you both helped us out so much at the beginning of all this. And...well, you feel like a sister.”

“Yeah, same.”

They hugged and held onto each other for a long time.

The Doctor put his hand on Rose’s shoulder. “It’s time to go,” he whispered. He offered his hand to Theta. “You’re a good man.”

He nodded and accepted it. “Likewise.”

Rose let her counterpart go and walked backwards towards the TARDIS, guided by the Doctor’s hand, gently waving at the pair and their friends. She closed the door after a moment.

Theta and Rose watched the TARDIS dematerialize, savoring the breeze and the wheezing and groaning.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over that sound,” Rose said as she looked up at Theta.

“No, I don’t think I will, either.” Theta held up a small envelope.

“What’s that?” Rose asked.

“It’s from the Doctor.” He opened it and they read the note.

\--

Rose sat gently on the jump seat as the Doctor started working at the controls. “So, home, yeah?”

“Not quite. We have time for one more short trip in this universe.” He released the handbrake and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allllllright, buckle your seatbelts and get a tissue box. Again, thank you sooooooo much for reading.
> 
> So, here we have our two protagonists, and they'll finally---FINALLY---do the do in the second half of the chapter. The first draft I had written, it was pretty vanilly. And then I thought, these people have waiting for TWELVE FRICKEN CHAPTERS for this to happen, so it's gotta be good. So remember in chapter 11 how I'd written the Doctor as demi? Well, normally, I'd write him all sexy like and he knows what he's doing............but I decided to take this in a different direction. (Note: demi =/= not knowing what you're doing.)
> 
> You can all blame jelly for this. Last week I read [Heeled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1250125/chapters/2571244), which is a fantastic, faaaaantastic fic, and the way she wrote the Doctor walking around the family's house for the first time, I got this image in my head of Baby Groot from Guardians 2. That's probably what he looked like to them. 
> 
> So when you get to *the* important scene in this chapter, just think Baby Groot Doctor, except he's normal size. If you need a visual, it's the button scene towards the end of the movie. When Baby Groot looks up at Rocket as he's explaining, with his big adorable glassy brown eyes, that's the Doctor, okay? Here, have a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gs9Y9aIZf4Y&t=43s) if you need the visual. 
> 
> Also, you can take this as if Doomsday never happened, or, if you're feeling particularly angsty, completely in canon. Either way works.

When they landed, Rose stepped out the door to see they were still in the same spot they’d been moments ago. “Doctor, we haven't left. Nothing’s changed.”

He glanced around. “Patience.”

“Thirty-five years, you said, right?”

Rose turned her head at the familiar, yet older, voice.

His hair was gray, and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes were permanent, but he was handsome as ever.

“Rose told me your driving was atrocious. I’m surprised you got the date correct.” A woman, gray hair to match his, but her eyes still sparkling with life, had her arm looped through his.

Rose’s eyes lit up. “Rose and Theta!” She ran out of the TARDIS and hugged the other Rose around her neck, and they laughed.

“Come on!” she said once they’d let go. “Come meet the family. All the kids and grandkids said they’d come down today for our anniversary. They know about you, and they’re eager to meet you.”

In all, they had four children: Barbara, their oldest; Sarah Jane; James, their only son; and Josephine, who'd been a surprise in Rose's later childbearing years. Barbara was married to an Ian Chesterton, and they had two daughters, Susan and Elizabeth, with a third child on the way. Sarah Jane had married a John Smith, a tall man with a mop of curly hair, they said, but he was off fighting in a war. They had one son, Lucas. Josephine had not yet married. James married a woman named Kirsty, and they were awaiting their first child.

As the Doctor looked over the family, all smiles and laughter and love, he wondered, just for a moment, what it would be like to have a normal, human life, with Rose…

He let the feeling go as soon as it came. He was the Doctor, defender of the universe, a Time Lord, and the universe didn't allow him such a luxury.

But it only made his resolve to live in the moment with her even stronger.

“I guess this is goodbye again. For real this time,” Bad Wolf Rose said.

“I suppose so,” Rose replied softly.

“We have a gift for you.”

“Oh! What is it?”

“We wanted to do this for you, for you both.”

Theta pulled a book out of his coat and presented it to Rose.

Rose ran her fingers across the leather cover and then the well-worn spine. “What is this?”

“It’s a story,” she replied. “Theta and I, we wrote down our story. We realized after you left that there’s a lot we didn’t get to tell you about us, as much time as we spent running around with you, and we don’t have time to tell you now, but we thought you should know. And we wrote a little bit about what’s happened since then.”

“Oh, god, thank you.” Rose smiled through her tears.

They hugged once more.

“We’ve lived a good, long life together. Now it’s time for you both to live yours,” Rose told her.

\-- 

Rose wrapped her arms around herself and braced herself against the TARDIS doors as the Doctor set them into flight. Just as she started sobbing, he was there to hold her.

After she’d calmed, she finally spoke. “Good life they had.”

“Yep.”

“Thank you.” She rested a hand on his chest.

“Anything for you.”

She looked up at him. “Now I know how you feel a little bit, about people growing old.”

He smiled wistfully.

“What about us? What’s gonna happen?”

“My body will look like it’s aging at roughly same time as yours. My hair will go gray, my skin will get all wrinkly."

“That’s a shame.”

“I know.” He smiled. “But you’ll go eventually, and I’ll keep on going. Keep moving forward. That’s all life and time are anyway, moving forward. It doesn’t stop for anyone, not even the last of the Time Lords.”

“You’re not scared anymore.”

“The way I figure, we've got a lot of time to be together. Let’s make it count while we’ve got it.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You _are_ having feelings right now, aren’t you?”

“You wound me.”

She laughed. “You won’t be so sentimental later once we get back to the running. That’s all. I love it, though.”

He only became more determined to prove her wrong.

“Seems funny, you know?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s another universe. Out of all the people that live in this world, out of all the planets in space and time over here, how did we find each other?”

“I think the name of her ship might be explanation enough.”

“ _Bad Wolf._ ”

“I don’t really need to question it further than that.”

“Yeah.” She smiled.

“Maybe that’s why there wasn’t another me in the other parallel world.”

“What do you mean?”

He cupped her cheek. “There was no Rose Tyler.”

She kissed him for a moment, and then said, “Speaking of, I get that there’s another me and another you. There’s a Mickey, and Mum and Dad. Even Jack. But the name, Theta. Where did that come from?”

“Well. Ehm.” He tugged on his ear. “We should probably go sit down for that one. Library?”

“Can we read some of the journal?”

“Absolutely.”

–-

Their relationship finally crossed the threshold after their trip to the Coronation in London.

Neither of them had counted on it. It just kind of happened. The Doctor was so grateful to have Rose returned to him that when they returned to the TARDIS, he kissed her fiercely, and she responded with just as much fervor, and they didn’t really want to stop.

When their hands started roaming further than they’d ever roamed before and they realized where they were headed, Rose pulled away slightly. “Doctor, should we take this to my room?”

He searched her eyes for a moment. This was it, he knew. The point of no return.

Rose saw his hesitation as rejection and her eyes fell.

He lifted her chin. “Yes.”

–-

He rolled onto his back.

She stayed on hers, panting. “Did that just happen? Did we really just do that?”

“Yeah, ehm, we did. Is that a problem?”

“No.” She giggled and rolled onto her side, looking down at him, admiring the way she’d messed up his hair. She brushed a few strands away from his forehead. “Not bad for our first time. A bit fast and sloppy,” she grinned cheekily. “But if you’ve been waiting for as long as we have, then it was as good as can be expected.”

“Sorry, I’m a little out of practice. I’ll be sure to have more finesse next time.”

“Just can’t believe it took us that long to get here.”

He brushed the apple of her cheek with his thumb. “Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“Never.” She rested her head on his shoulder, moving his arm so she could lie next to him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I really liked your dress, and your hair, and those stockings. The shoes were nice touch, too.”

She smiled. “I knew you would.”

“How’d you know that?”

She lifted her head again. “I know you. Well, and the other Rose...she might have said something.”

“What did she say?”

“She said you liked her pirate ensemble until you knew it wasn’t me.”

He blushed. “Did she? Blimey, she’s good at reading people, isn’t she?”

“Better than me, apparently. I can’t believe I didn’t put two and two together.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re a time traveler. I think you like roleplay.”

“Well.” He sniffed and looked away. “I did like that dress you wore in Cardiff.”

“I _knew_ it!” She laughed for a moment until she yawned.

“Oo, you need some sleep. Been too long a day for you.” He caressed her cheek.

“Yeah, it was. But it’s over now. You saved me again.”

He smiled at her. “How long are you gonna stay with me?”

She laid her head on his chest. “Forever.” She closed her eyes. “Doctor?” she mumbled after a few minutes.

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say, I will never scorn being the lunch lady to your physics teacher again.”

“Oh, crikey.”

“Or being on the staff at a dinner party. We can do a stakeout any time you like.”

“Go to sleep, Rose.”

She lifted her head again, giggling at his pink cheeks. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our little kinks. Even me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s yours?”

“I thought you wanted me to sleep, Doctor.”

“Well, you don’t have to right now. You can get back to it later.”

“Riiiight,” she drawled, and then she laughed again.

“Rooose, what do you want?” he whined.

“I got Mickey to do it once, and he was terrible at it.”

“Of course he was. But I can do anything better than him.”

“Oh, I bet you can.”

“Name it.”

“So, in this body, you’re a bit more tactile, right?”

“Yep.”

“I’ve noticed you like to…ehm…lick things.”

He thought for a moment, and then he grinned. “Really?”

“Yeah. Frequently. I thought it was weird at first, but now it drives me barmy.”

He cleared his throat and schooled his features. “It seems to me here that we have the perfect opportunity to combine the best of both worlds.”

“What’s that?”

He licked her cheek.

“Doctor!” She wiped the offending spot. “That’s not what I meant—“

“Sorry, I needed to establish a baseline, a control, if you will, before I can introduce any variables into this experiment.”

“Scientist?”

“And it truly is an experiment, as I have never performed such an experiment before.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And what kind of experiment is this?”

“One of utmost importance. I have a hypothesis that needs to be tested, and that hypothesis is that the Doctor is, in fact, more adept at providing one Rose Tyler with far more pleasure than Mickey Smith. And in order to prove that hypothesis, I have a few questions that need to be answered. The first one asks, ‘Does Rose Tyler fancy the Doctor’s tongue more in her fantasies or in real life?’”

“It’s definitely leaning towards the former at this moment.”

His mock-concentration broke and he looked at her. “Let me have my fun, yeah? And then I’ll give you yours.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Secondly, I will be performing my experiment on several different areas of the body. My initial trial concluded that your gorgeous cheek is not an effective place to stimulate.”

“So where, then?”

“For starters, here.” He lightly dragged the back of his index finger along her jaw and down the side of her neck to her shoulder, and then his thumb across her collar bone. He watched her eyes soften and flutter closed.

He tilted his head. “Oh, now, there’s a thought. What happens if I use my hands as well?”

“Yeah, I really like your fingers, too,” she breathed.

“Do you?” He smiled, the tip of his tongue on the back of his teeth.

She opened her eyes. “Maybe even at the same time?”

“Best get to work, then.”

“Best news I’ve heard all day.”

He hummed and kissed her neck, being sure to find a sensitive spot and lave it with the tip of his tongue.

It wasn’t much different than what he’d done earlier, except it was with more care, and they were taking their time. Now he was able to savor her skin. Oh, this was the best idea she’d ever had, he decided. She tasted so good. The cocktail of hormones present on her skin was intoxicating and left his head swimming. As he worked, he slid his hand down to her breast and brushed a thumb over it. He was rewarded for his efforts with a good moan.

He moved down to her breasts replace his thumb with his mouth, which she clearly enjoyed as she arched her back slightly. “You know,” he said, “I’ve always thought your breasts were lovely.”

She opened her eyes, lifted her head, and smiled. “Thank you. Did you enjoy carving them when you made my statue?”

He blushed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “No.”

“You didn’t enjoy carving them?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Maybe I did. So what?”

“So you did enjoy it.” She grinned.

“I certainly didn’t lick them, though.”

“Did you cop a feel of my statue’s boobs?”

“I had to make sure they were accurate.”

She giggled. “But you hadn’t…you hadn’t touched mine before!”

“I’d looked at them enough.”

“Did Michelangelo walk in on you molesting my statue?”

“Maybe.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that you must mean a lot to me if I was admiring a facsimile of you with such reverence.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, smiling.

“And then he yelled at me to get back to work.”

“Which sounds like great advice right about now.”

“Right.” He leaned over her and kissed her firmly.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and hummed as she enjoyed his bottom lip. Then a thought occurred to her. “Wait—” she spoke against his lips, “did you cop a feel of my arse, too?”

“Let me double check to make sure I was accurate,” he said, and he reached down to grab her bum. “Much softer than marble, just as I’d imagined it, but, yes, it was very accurate.”

She laughed, music to his ears, and he slid down her body, positioning himself between her legs, draping one of them over his shoulder.

The scent of her was thrilling, and he plunged his tongue into where she was hot and wet, where he’d driven her over the edge earlier (he smugly noted). _Gods,_ he thought, _this is the best thing ever._ She tasted so good, her flavor exploding on his tongue like fireworks—

“Doctor?”

He stopped and lifted his head. He was so entranced that he’d only now noticed that she hadn’t been as active as she was before. “Yes?”

“Can I give you some advice?”

“Sure.”

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

“Might I say that I think you look gorgeous from where I am right now?”

“You might.” She bit her lip and smiled. “Alright. Here’s where a lot of blokes get it wrong.”

He leaned up on his elbows. “But I’m not a lot of blokes.”

“I know you’re not, and that’s why I’m telling you. You get a pass because you haven’t had a lot of sex in your long life, and you’re not human. And I only need to tell you once, because you’re clever.”

He grinned. “I’m the cleverest of them all.”

She giggled. “Yes, you are.”

“So, what am I doing wrong?”

“Obviously, your experiment has worked well so far. Don’t think of this like you’re doing it wrong. I’m telling you what you need to do to make it better. There’s a difference, right?”

“Absolutely.”

“You can take this little piece of advice and do _anything_ you want with it, as long as it makes me feel good, yeah?”

“Okay. I’m all ears.”

“Move north.”

“Move north.” His eyes darted to the area of discussion.

“North is really important for a woman. South is good, don't get me wrong, and north and south are a beautiful combination, especially if you think you’re going to finish first. But the best place for me is north.”

“Right. So, here.” He pointed.

“Yes.”

“Not here.”

“No. Not there.” She giggled.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

He locked eyes with her and stuck out his tongue, moving excruciatingly slowly towards her.

“Oh, my god, Doctor, you’re unbearable,” she said. She reached up a hand to plunge her fingers into his hair and guided him home.

He chuckled a bit at her sighing and laying back on her pillow, and he deduced that it was the vibration of his voice in combination with the movement of his tongue that caused her to fist her hand in his hair (which felt amazing to him) and lift her hips a little.

She was right after all. His propensity for using his tongue was fantastic, and his favorite activity soon became finding all the ways he could make her feel fantastic, tongue or not, and he found that it drove him just as mad as he drove her.

They quickly found together that being lovers was a much better state to be in than at odds with one another. Every day she helped him to feel brave enough to live in the present moment, and he made sure that she felt loved and cherished in return.


End file.
